Dragon Ball Next
by 4fireking
Summary: This story follows Geno and Nin, as well as friends they make. Geno: A hyperactive boy who's dimwitted and a bit of a glutton. Nin: A not so peaceful young monk, who only wants people to be happy. There quest: Find all seven Dragon Balls before someone else does.
1. Battle 1

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the new characters in this new adventure...especially for the one whose leaps extend to fait. A nod of recognition is bent towards Bulma3678 for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note-** This is my first Dragon Ball OC, so take it easy on me.

A young monk was looking for a young boy, now–he knew he was in the forest of Bamboo Forest he wandered through, as he could sense has long silver hair that tints to black by the bottom, his hair reaches his waist. His eyes are a bright orange, and he was wearing an all black robe decorated with red butterfly's.

" He should be around here," The young monk in training thought outloud. " But...where the devil is he? Maybe I should've followed my masters advice, and should've waited until night time too find him?"The young monk took a breath in, out, he was depressed. " Now he can be anywher–"

The monk was interrupted by the thundering sound of a stampede closing in. The monk looked back, he saw a pack of sabertooth tigers charging towards him.

" Rowwrrr!" The sabertooth's roared together.

" AHHHHH !" The young monk cursed, he aghast seeing the sabers.

He would've been dead on impact with the lions–unless he saw a nearby branch and climbed the top, which he did. Startled by the major trauma, the young monk noticed a small boy riding on one of the sabertooth's. He was a young boy younger than 10 with blue almost black short hair with bangs that hang in his eyes. Dark, midnight blue eyes. He was well masculine despite his age, seen through his chest, as he wore nothing but raggy brown shorts.

" _Hey...is that..." _The young monk thought, he put his hands together to amplify his voice.

" Geno!" The boy's ears twitched, then turned to the young monk. " My name is Nin! I was sent by your grandfather!"

"Really!" The young boy Geno said enthusiastically. " Grandpa sent yo–"

The sabertooth in which Geno was riding ran under a tree branch; Geno was hit by the branch because he wasn't paying attention. Geno fell down, crashed on the ground...

Crash!

" Idiot," Nin said nonchalantly."

X-X-X-X

Nin and Geno were standing in a field deep in the forest.

" _I have worked under my master' s care for years–and for all that I've sacrificed... this is what he offers in return?_,"Nin thought to himself, Geno stared at the monk for a moment, at the huge, round eyes, and the naked brow shiny as soap.

" So you're gramps young apprentice?" Geno laughed. " You sure dress funny."

" I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE FASHION ADVICE FROM A PERSON WHO WEARS RAGGY SHORTS!" Shouted Nin, a vein throb sticked out in his head

It was hard for Nin to look at the boy, too many things about him were abnormal, but looking at his gaze and strong, regular features, Nin guessed that among his own kind Geno might be considered strong indeed.

" What are you looking at?" Geno asked.

" I have been bedded in a shrine for too long–I have just been aching to meet you, Geno."

" REALLY?!" Geno laughed hyperactively, he leaned in close to Nin. " THAT'S SO COOL!"

" Yeah, your grandfather said you were a strong person, I think," Nin said quietly, perhaps to spare Geno the same of him talking down to him.

Now Geno definitely _did _smile, even looked as though he might be stifling laughter, which comfounded Nin utterly, be he only said, " That's so cool! Does this mean I get to meet grandpa?"

" I'm afraid you can't meet your grandfather; he is a top-notch monk with too much on his shoulders. I'm here however to tell you about the Dragon Balls."

" Dragon...Calls? Who calls _a _dragon?"

" BALLS, YOU MORON! DRAGON-BALLS!"

"... there's no reason to yell."

Nin scrunched his nose to Gena, reached into his shirt, and then pulled a small yellow glass ball out. Nin showed the ball to Geno–meaned nothing as it wasn't food too him, at least at first glance–Geno grabbed the small yellow ball and shoved it into his mouth.

CRACK!

" YEOW!" Geno hollered in pain. " That did not taste good at ALL!"

" Don't put that thing in your mouth, idiot!"

Geno soon took the small ball out of his mouth, traces of drool still all over it, where Nin took it back and rubbed it against his robes.

" There are seven balls exactly like this one, each have their own unique set of numbers: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Say a person is able to find all seven Dragon Balls: that person will be granted one wish."

This time it was not the imperious stare of reckless Geno–there was actually some wondering in it.

" So...if I were to have all seven balls... I could obtain my dream of becoming a strong warrior?"

" Yes, any wish can be granted, there's no catch. Let's have an example: If I were to have all seven balls...I could obtain my dream of becoming a high respected monk, martial artist, that dream would come true. But...let's say someone bad wished for something dreadful like taken over the world, well, they would get their wish, absolutely no consequences, period. So...what do you say about helping me find all seven Dragon Balls, Geno?"

Just than, a rustling noise was heard in the bushes besides Nin and Geno, so they turned their heads towards the sound, and recognized it as a massive green scaled t-rex.

" Wow!" Geno awed the dinosaur.

" Geno, run away!" Shouted Nin, he was terrified of the massive beast.

" No."

" No?"

" No, I want to fight him."

The t-rex roared through its mouth, it's sharp teeth glistened in the light, as Geno smugged excitedly. Nin looked away, even though Geno was against one of the most feared animals on the planet, he was afraid to look into the petrifying yellow eyes of the dinosaur.

" _Geno...don't do anything stupid..." _

" HIYAA!"

Nin couldn't see the way Geno fought, how he leaped in the air, soared towards the t-rex's torso, sticked his foot out, and made direct contact, severely injuring the great big, green dinosaur.

Nin looked back, he saw Geno standing on top of the great big, green dinosaur, and comically agaped.

" Let's find those Dragon Balls!"

* * *

Nin supposed it was possible for a person to feel more exhausted then he did at the moment, dirtier, more sodden with sweat.

_" My master told me his son is a great fighter." _

Nin shaked his head, he sighed, as he heard the obnoxious voice of alittle cretin he meet:

" Check it out! They've got a basketball in this forest!"

" Wait, basketball-Geon, put that down!"

" Throw it around? Okay!"

" NO!"

At the moment Nin was standing on the green ground sucking air, watching Geno throw a beeshive towards him high above, and seeing a swarm of bees buzzing inside.

" AHHHHH!"

X-X-X-X

Nin was sitting besides a tree-his skin was swelled up by bees stining him.

_" Why must I be smittened by the idiocracy of a child?" _Nin reached his hand out to feel his swelled area, he flinched. " _Why is Geno so thick headed. A good boy would've listened to an adult, and wouldn't have ran off like a young, dumb dog. But...it's really the Dragon Balls I'm worried about."_

(note: Nin has an ability which allows him to locate any item his heart desires)

" Nin!" Geno laughed merrily to Nin; his voice was too close to him. " Can we eat? I'm sooo HUNGRY!"

" We just ate 5 mintues ago, Geno, you bottomless gulch," Nin moaned.

" But I'm still HUNGRY!"

Nin sighed, soon reached up too the branches above, pulled an apple out, and tossed it to Geno. " Here you go, kid. Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

A few years ago, the Shrine of Lucia in the 67th district was a peaceful place in Nin's country, and the generous Bulang family held the throne. But then came Dark Lord RÄR, Nin set out to help his villagers, but so far has just been pondering his next move.

" Nin!" Geno laughed merrily again. " You've got to see this!"

" I'm not in the mood, Gen-"

Nin aghast when he opened his eyes: the most fearsome face of a alligator was shown in front of his face, green scaly skin, long snout, ridge, and bright red eyes.

" AHHHHH!"

X-X-X-X

Geno took over the carcass of the alligator, laid him on the ground, and quickly munched down on his rough meat. Meanwhile, Nin had a small slice of the meat, and was cooking it over a roaring campfire.

" Nin!" Geno babbled, his mouth was full of alligator meat. " Aren't you going to eat it raw? You get more energy that way."

" Shaddup," Nin said nonchalantly, he picked up the meat of the alligator and riped the surface with his teeth. _" What's with this kid? He's practically an animal minus his terrible body odor; I compare to the sweet smeeling animals."_

Geno finished eating the body of the alligator, leaving behind nothing but little pieces of bone, walked up to Nin, said, " Play with me, Nin! Hahahaha!"

Nin raised his arms in protest, said, " I am a monk. My bias isn't to stope around with a little, naïve child such as you."

" Aw!" Geno pouted, his eyes became small puppy eyes. " You're so mean!"

Geno no longer paid any attention to Nin. A friendly monkey hanging from a tree branch by it's tail came down, laughed away with Geno and the two soon raced each other up the tree, Geno running with his feet to free climb.

" _This just doesn't make any sense. I've looked at it long enough, rationalized it rationally, but how can a Dragon Ball by moving?"_

The world soon seemed dark, it seemed then Nin realized it was himself-or rather it wasn't him_, _it _was _other people: two thieves standing in front of him, tall as mountains.

Long black hair ( with purplish hue) shaved on one side, long and lean, two stripes coming from the bottom of his jaw to the mid cheek, and green eyed. He wore shore sleeved navy colored shirt with white hakama with gold belts and black boots. Metal cuffs around his biceps and wrists.

The other was Chinese, black hair tied into three long Chinese braids, a red Chinese style shirt with gold trim, black baggy pants, straw sandals.

" Give us all your money!" The Chinese thief on the left heckled.

" It's your goods or your life!" The other thief on the right heckled.

" _I sense a Dragon Ball hidden in one of these morns. Guess i'll be the one to take it from them."_

Nin was quick on his feet, he got back on his feet in a matter of seconds, jumped up, then kicked both thieves in their heads by kicking them midair. As both thieves were about to fall, Nin quickly, thoroughly reached his hand under one of the man's robes, and pulled something peculiarly round and yellow out.

X-X-X-X

Man of ambition was Nin-he had to dispose of the thieves in order to keep them away, he grabbed their bodies up and had carried them to a nearby canyon, then let them drop.

" Have a nice trip," Nin scoffed, then smiled. " If you're lucky...the wolves won't eat you."

Nin's actions made him think about his Dragon Ball hidden in his robes. However, before he had a chance to study the ball, he felt a hand smack him from behind.

" NIN!" The hysterical Geno laughed. " You wandered off without me, you goof! Hahahahaha! You should've went with me! It was amazing!"

" Geno...there's something I need to show you..."

Nin reached into his robes, pulled out his new Dragon Ball, then threw it into Geno's awaiting arms."

" Huh?" Said Geno. " Where did you get this?"

" I got it from two moronic thieves while you were playing around. To be honest Geno... I _was _planning on keeping it a secret from you, and save it for when we had the remaining Dragon Balls...I couldn't do it knowing... nobody's perfect."Nin spun around, was smiling, held his hand out. " We didn't really introduce ourselves before. My name is Nin. And it's an honour travelling with you.

Geno also smiled, looked at the Dragon Ball, said, "I couldn't eat that last one. But maybe this time..."

Geno stuck the Dragon Ball in his mouth, started chewing-Nin was angry.

" IDIOT!"

**Narration: **It looks like Geno and Nin are becoming close friends. What journeys lie for these two young fighters. Find out next time on the next Dragon Ball Next


	2. Battle 2

**Disclaimer: **Four reviews in two chapters isn't so shabby if I do say so myself. I would like to thank the two author's again.

**A/N: **Chapter 3three! I finally thought of a third person to help Geno and Nin. This character was originally handed to me for a Inuyasha fanfiction, but I think this character would do better here.

X-X-X-X

Nin and Geno were snoozing softly, Geno slept in a futon Atzu and Zula set out for them, but Nin decided to sleep against the walls. Geno dreamed comfortibly: dreams of riding _lions _in the forest, mountains of food for him to eat, and a nice comfortable blanket he wore as a cape. Nin dreamed comfortibly: dreams of him getting all seven Dragon Balls, owning a harem of beautiful woman who would *** **comfort * him, and him proving to be a worthy monk.

Meanwhile, Atzu and Zula sat near a roaring fire in their fireplace, and sat on comfortable leather chairs.

" This is a nice change of pace, eh, Zula," Atzu said calmly.

" It sure is," Zula agreed. " Living with just an old geezer like you has been so boring."

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GEEZER!"

" Heh," Zula chuckled; her cheeks were red and an a pleased look was on her face. " Even after 43 years of marriage you still have that short temper. I just love it when you get so angry—reminds me of the Atzu I once knew."

Zula leaned to Atzu's side and pecked him on his cheek. Atzu's cheeks blushed pink red, he rubbed the _spot_ to hide it, but couldn't escape the eyes of his wife.

" Remember the first time we fought when Zet was around?"

" Yeah."

" Even though he was an infant he clapped for us because he thought we were being silly."

" We were silly," Zula laughed. " I nearly broke your arm."

" I could've gotten loose," Atzu retorted. " But still...it's just not the same without him."

Zula seized the moment, though her brittle bones could hardly make use of the simplest tasks she still had enough energy to raise your fingers, then rubbed Atzu's free arm.

Atzu could feel a warm feeling from her fingers, looked to her face seeing her smile, she said, " Tomorrow will be better for the both of us."

X-X-X-X-X

Nin trembled; he was the first one to wake up, and it was only 4: 31 A.M. Unlike Geno, the little boy snoring on his futon, Nin recognised how precious time was and tried to only _achieve _what he really needed.

" That was a nice dream," Nin said giddily." It's to bad Venus( girl in his dream) couldn't beat Mars (other dream girl) in mud wrestling. Oh well, I'm pretty sure things will change tomorrow. It's about time I stretch my legs."

X-X-X-X-X

Nin's face was blushed red, sweat sweating from the pores of his skin, and _pant _heavily from his mouth, all from only five minutes of jogging. The oppression of his training numbed Nin, though he still even energy for his attack:

" Ka...meha"...ha...me...HA!" Between Geno's arms was a glowing blue ball. The blue light between Geno's hands illuminated bright blue, his ball grew larger, then a blue-whitish beam of energy was fired and destroyed two trees in his path. " Two trees? Last time it was four. Oh well, no point spilling over spilled milk. And speaking of milk..." Nin licked his lips, rubbed his stomach, walked towards the Atzu's and Nin's house, " I wonder if they've got any."

X-X-X-X-X

" Ahhhhh!" Geno yawned; he finally woke up from his sleep, then smacked his lips together achingly. " Is it morning already? How long was I asleep?" Geno's nose _sniff _the air, as he felt the intoxicating aroma of bacon, drool dripped from his mouth. " BREAKFAST!"

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Nin helped himself to a mug of milk, slowly drinking, savoring the liquids as they went down his throat. However, his perfect breakfast was interrupted with Geno running hysterically into the kitchen, then slipping on the floor, sliding, and crashing into him...

CRASH!

" ACK!" Nin bellowed, his joints were hurting, as Geno was on top of the tender parts of his skin.

" Hahahah!" Geno laughed hysterically. " Morning, Nin! What's for breakf-"

BONK!

Nin _bonked _Geno on his head, got up, then towered over him, enraged.

" YOU RUINED A GOOD MOMENT, YOU MORON!" Nin shouted. " I'm going to kill y-"

" G'morning to thee," Atzu's voice said, Nin immediately stood up and put his hands behind his back, then nodded his head. Atzu walked into the room, laughing merrily, he had an old brown box in both his hands. " Hey there Geno, I've got something for you."

X-X-X-X-X

Geno tugged at the scarf of his new clothes uncomfortably. His green sweater with a turtleneck itched like crazy, the red jeans were hard to move around in, sneakers were too tight for his toes to wiggle, and his gray scarf nearly choked his neck.

" This is kinda uncomfortable," Geno said.

" Even more uncomfortable then walking around with nothing but shorts," Nin retorted.

The smiling faces of Atzu and Zula stood at the entrance of their home—ready for when Nin and Geno left on their journey.

" I hope you have everything that you need," Zula smiled.

Nin nodded his head in appreciation, then forcibly pushed Geno's head down; Geno was nodding in appreciation. " We thank you for letting us stay, ma'am," Nin said. " We'll be on our way n-"

" Wait just a moment," Atzu interrupted, he held his palm out in objection. " I think I have something that belongs to ya."Atzu reached into his shirt, then pulled out a Dragon Ball, then threw it to Nin who caught it. "Something tells me it belongs to you. And…" Atzu put his hands in his mouth then blew too the sky. After a few moments a flying creature swooped down and planted itself on the ground. "Something tells me he belongs with you. Meet Entei, everyone.

Geno laughed heart warmly at Entei, and then gently petted his side. Entei was the same size as any ordinary horse, even though his fur was ghost white, hooves black as coal, hair on his head and back red as flames, and his eyes also red as crimson.

" He's so AWESOME!" Geno laughed hysterically.

" Yeah, he is pretty amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Atzu laughed. "Unfortunately he only allows one person to ride him, and that person's heart must be as pure as his previous owners."

" So…one of our hearts must be as pure as yours, Mr. Atzu?" Nin asked.

" No, I'm not the owner of Entei. His last rider died nearly 50 years ago."

" And no one's been able to ride him since," Zula inquired, smiled.

" If that's the case…" Nin stretched his arms and his legs, and then hopped on Entei's back. "I guess I'm the one who'll have to ri—"

However, Nin wasn't the true rider of Entei, as Entei galloped recklessly towards Zula's and Atzu's house, then kicked him off; Entei's mighty hooves could rip a mountain in half; he launched Nin over a mountain.

" Tsk, when are youngsters going to learn you can't just become friends with anim—" Atzu scoffed, but found Geno jumping on Entei's back, and Entei stood perfectly still.

"This is cool!" Geno laughed hysterically. " Entei's back feels so warm." Geno then reached down and passionately stroked Entei's snout. "Who's a good horse, yes you are, Entei?"

" _Entei?" _Zula thought, noticed how Entei wasn't fighting back. "Does_ Geno really have a heart as pure as Entei's last rider?"_

X-X-X-X

Later, Nin and Geno officially left Atzu's and Zula's house. Nin studied his Dragon Ball thoroughly, however was baffled by Geno flying on the back on Entei.

" You've gotta try this, Nin!" Geno laughed hysterically. " Entei is such a nice horsey."

" Nice!?" Nin retorted, his eyes turned white and a vein in his head stuck out. "That Horse is a menace! And I swear I'll have a rack with its name on it—"

Nin lost himself in his temper; he didn't realize how much anger built in Entei's head. Entei breathed fire from his snout, and it caught Nin on fire.

" YEOW!" Nin cried, rolled on the ground. " Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

" Guess Entei doesn't like you, eh, Nin?"

X-X-X-X

" This is so AWESOME!" Geno laughed hysterically getting off Entei's back. " You were really fast out there, Entei."

Entei _neighed _through his mouth. Geno passed a blue apple over to Entei, then let him _chomp_ on it. Entei purred as Geno rubbed his hair,

" Geno!" Nin shouted. " Wait up!"

Nin had a hard time catching up with Geno. He wasn't as sturdy as Geno was, his lungs were clogged up with sweat, and some of it poured on his face.

Geno was still petting Entei on his head. Nin finally caught up with them, then collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Geno glanced at the unconscious image of Nin, said, " Nin... you should workout more."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in a far off land known as District 17.4, or Hum Village, all sorts of epidemics happened. The wind had blown the clouds into homes, what remained was enough to keep the sun dodging about, for once the skies were dry. All over the village people were emerging, eager to feel something other than mist on their faces.

" Isn't this weather wonderful?" One of the villagers said.

" It's the type of weather that makes you feel good to be alive," Another one of the villagers said.

" It's been so long since Kira stopped trying to steal from us."

However, in the deepest, darkest parts of the ground there was Kira stalking her next pray.

X-X-X-X-X

" _That idiot. Why does he get a horse ro ride while I'm stuck travelling on my dirty feet?" _

" Hahahah!" Geno laughed on Entei's back. " Hey Nin, you gotta try this! It's so much fun!"

" Hmph." Nin than proceeded to close his eyes, chanting something to himself, than put his hands in a silver prayer. " _There's a Dragon Ball nearby. But I don't understand. Stand of moving...it just keeps disappearing, reappearing. Its like a ghost." _Nin sweatdropped. He also gritted through his teeth. " _Whatever the case, the ball is only 100 metres from here, and I think it may be in a won of some sort." _

" Hahahahha! Hey Nin, you've gotta try this!"

Nin awakened from his meditation. He glanced to the sky to see what Geno was doing, and saw Entei doing a somersault in circles midair, with Geno clinging his arms tightly around his neck. Nin had enough energy to put his arms together, chanted.

" Ka...meha"...ha...me...HA!" Between Geno's arms was a glowing blue ball. The blue light between Geno's hands illuminated bright blue, his ball grew larger, then a blue-whitish beam of energy was fired

Entei barely managed to get away from Nin's beam and also make sure Geno was safe. Geno was lying ontop of Entei's back, groaning, said, " Boy...Nin's having a grouchy morning."

X-X-X-X-X

The mayor's house in Hum Village was huge, a vast place that had once perhaps been a traders warehouse, but which now was filled not with cedar wood and spices but tubs of steaming water, dozens of them–the room; all the villagers marvelled must exist in a permanent fog.

Kira thought the house was the best place to visit, as it was the perfect place to steal from. Stalking her prey, she herself was hiding in a lone shadow aching closer to her prey, unnoticed by any of the villagers.

X-X-X-X-X

The inside of the home was optimum. Mist still spewed inside the room, covering the floors, but not the ceiling or the wooden cases with treasure lined up inside. She was going to enjoy her treasure–the mayors house was a gold mine, and many of the treasures were unfamiliar–all unsoiled by dirt or cracks.

Kira soon noticed the tapestries. The tapestries at least were beautiful to look at, many of them ornately decorated with thread of what looked like real gold, all of them woven with elaborate attention to colour and detail–in fact, the tapestries were so compelling that Kira's mind wandered away from her true goal.

" Can you believe want I've discovered, Rou?" Kira thought outloud. " You were always there for me, but now I'm here 'cause of you." Kira soon studied a certain treasure that stood out. It appeared to be a spoon, but along the ridges were small gems, and it was made entirely out of solid gold. " So that old fart kept something as precious as that here? A treasure like that doesn't belong in his hands, but in one's like mine, the hands of a mother."

X-X-X-X-X

Entei galloped as fast as he could witih Geno's arms wrapped around his neck, and yet trying to escape Nin as he fired large, powerful beams of blue light.

" Guah!" Geno cried, his friend Entei nearly evaded a blast of blue light. " What did I do this time, Nin?"

" You must die!"

Entei raised his hooves above the ground, and took to the air. While Entei was flyign in the sky, avoiding the powerful blasts of energy, he noticed a town miles away.

" Neigh!" Entei neighed from his mouth.

" What is it boy?" Geno said raspily. " Is there a well? Someone's stuck in a well?!"

Entei rolled his eyebrows as he pointed his hooves to the town. " Oh...right. Hey Nin, I think Entei's found–"

" WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

" Huh?" However, Geno found it not to be Nin's voice shouting, but instead an angry mob of citizens. The citizens had axes, knives, and even some had swords pointed at the neck of Nin. " Nin!"

Geno kicked on both sides of Entei's body with his feet, in which Entei was alerted, and glanced up.

" We have to save Nin, Entei! He's my best friend!"

Entei understood what Geno was saying, glanced his head down, then made way towards the ground below, throttling.

When Nin saw that there were visitors surrounding him, the young monk gestured for them to leave. The angry–rage full of–he pondered his opinions of leaving: leave, stay, try to get them to leave.

" I assure you, I've done nothing wrong," Nin persuaded.

" You can't hide from us, Kira!" One of the villagers shouted at Nin.

" May I ask who this Kira is?"

" Don't play dumb with us, Kira!" Another one of the villagers shouted.

" I assure you a monk is anything but dumb."

" Give us back everything you stole from us, Kira! Give it all, or we'll let you face our sharp steel!"

" Nin!" Geno shouted above. " I'm coming to save you, Nin!"

Flames were breathed from Entei's mouth. The flames were breathed around Nin's body, and created a large wall protecting Nin.

" AHHHH!" All the villagers gasped.

" It's just a horse," Nin said nonchalantly. Nin took a deep breath: when he spoke again his voice was even.

" Let's get Nin out of there, Entei!"

" Neigh!"

Entei swopped besides Nin, then Geno reached his hand out and picked him up by his free arm, then Entei soared higher into the sky–away from the villagers they went–they were so high up in the horizon.

X-X-X-X-X

Entei, Nin, and Geno were in the sky above the clouds. The horizon was a pinkish-whitish colour, it seemed. Nin was praying, Entei was moving through the sky, and Geno _grab _at the clouds as they floated by.

" Those people were funny, Nin!" Geno laughed hysterically. " What did you do to tick'em off? Nin?"

" I didn't do anything, Geno. This is all just a...mistake."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in the hills of Hum Valley, surrounded by piles of treasure, Kira herself was cradling a stuffed teddy bear.

" There, there, everything's going to be alright, Rou, my beautiful son." Kira synthesized to the teddy bear, she was crying. " I know you can't hear me, but it won't be much longer until I can hug you again."

X-X-X-X-X

" Are you sure we should be sneaking around in a place like this, Nin?" Geno said while riding on the back of Entei.

" I'm completely sure, my young, dumb companion," Nin retorted. " We have to get to the bottom of this,otherwise we'll be scorned by these people for the rest of our lives."

Geno and Nin flew on Entei discreetly in the dark sky in nighttime. Nin wasn't strong _willed _to ride on Entei alone, and had to have his arms wrapped around Geno. Entei galloped with ease, swooped down, and his hooves eventually touched the ground.

Geno and Nin got off Entei's back to observe the area, but not before Geno pet his head.

" That was a lot of fun, Entei!" Geno laughed hysterically. " Let's do it again some time!"

Entei thought for a few seconds, then nodded, although the very idea of sharing a ride with the coward Nin made him angry.

_It's a simple plan for you, Nin dear boy. All you need to do is think that you are speaking the words—hear yourself speaking and keep the sounds locked inside you. People will listen to the smart, witty words of a monk._

Strangely, Nin was wrong—it _wasn't _simple once he had a chance to speak amongst the villagers; he discovered that their way of hearing wasn't so good. However, he didn't have the heart to say it to Geno.

X-X-X-X-X

"_Can it really be true_?" Kia thought as she prowled in the shadows, inside. " _Can there be more items for me to hord? This is a good place—good. I can't hold on anymore!" _

Kia's dreams were becoming stranger every night. Full of shadows and fire and the movements of barely seen pursuers, but all distant, as though she watched events through a thick window.

She knew she should be frightened, and she was, but not for herself.

They say money buys happiness," Kia smirked, a broad and glistened smile. " That witch promised me retribution. Soon I shall have everything that she asked me for, and she shall fulfill her promise...bring my beloved son back to life."

As Kia drifted down to the houses of residents she heard a dull tone so low that she could feel it rumbling on the floor. It was followed a moment later by another, pitched higher. The two notes sounded again. Then a thrid tone joined them—bells, she finally realized, ringing in the distance.

" Bells..."

X-X-X-X-X

"_Here's your birthday present, Rou."_

_Kia held out a small red box for her son to have. He was asseting his mother's present, then unwrapped the bow around it, and opened it's lid. A small smile spread on Rou's face, he reached into the box, then pulled a small bell made of nothing but copper out. _

" _Mommy," Kia's son smiled, then hugged her around her waist. " Thank you," _

X-X-X-X-X

Kia sighed in grievance of her lost, as she did everyday for the past 5 years.

" Don't you worry about a thing, Rou." Kia glared at the residents houses, she focoused on the biggest one of them all. " Mommy's going to make everything better. I promise you."

X-X-X-X-X

The bells of the town's church began to peal while the father was saying the Daybrak Prayer in the chapel, rining so loud that it seemed the walls might tumble down. He, his _brothers _and _sistes_ were all crowded into the chapel, and listened to the father preach.

" Today was a day of greed," Father preached. " Today one child was desperate. We all know how we want many things, and how it soils our minds, say's the Lord!"

" In the name of the Lord," Everyone in the crowd said in unison.

" And it's because of this we're all thankful of what the Lord's provided us, not what we hope to gain."

" Praise the Lord," Everyone unison.

" We have learned the _dark _side, and the Lord has helepd us push them away. Haliloya!"

" Yay!"

Music strimmed from harps in the background behind the Father. The father himself was wiggling his index finger and shaking his legs.

" I had a dream!" Father sang. " I had it in my own world, and it still drifted with me!"

" Yay!" Everyone chorus, clapped their hands together.

" I dreamed to smile! Father sticked his fingers in his mouth, pulled his jaw open, and showed everyone his white teeth, then took his hands out and wigged them again. " I wished for love!" Father blew a kiss to the crowd and numerous girls _crashed _down. " Oh, sweet memory, oh, I had a dream!"

" Yay!"

" And I looked at my children as they go: my young, cheerful kids! Their right besides me, oh, they're witrh me!"

Everyone in the chapel clapped their hands then tapped their feet.

" You know it well! We have a -"

The doors to the chapel were opened, a cool _breeze _blew in, all the candle light went out, and everything in the chapel went to black. From the door a new figure walked inside. Its form was shrouded by the darkness, but everyone could see it it was a woman

" Looky Looky what I've got her, Rou," A raspy voice said in the darkness. " A buncha half-wits with valuables all together in one place. What a buncha morons these people are."

Everyone stood up—it was the males who pointed fingers. The bravest of the group walked in to comfront the woman.

" You'll move no step further, you theif!" The man bellowed.

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Mr. Hero?" The woman retorted snidely.

" It's not what _he's _going to do." A voice said. " But what we're going to DO!"

Two strong beams of light were fired from out of nowhere, and collided into the woman's torso, and she was pushed aback and soared out of the church.

As both Nin and Geno walked out of the church they recognised that the cougar-woman was down, but soon pulled herself back up, glared. She was a hybrid of a cougar with its face but with a snake's tail and with black fur all over her body and bright red eyes.

" That wasn't very nice, you m-"Kia was side-tracked—she couldn't believe she was seeing her long lost son. " Rou?"

" Now surrender yourself-"

" Rou!" Nin watched as the woman throttled into Geno, grabbed him, and held him close in her arms." Oh Rou, I thought I lose you forever!"

" Ummm...are you okay?" Geno mumbled as his cheeks blushed.

" I'm going to get you away from here, Rou! I'll get you away from the bad men!"

Nin watched in horror as Geno was being sucked dwon a quicksand of shadows. Nin tried grasping the hands of Geno, but the hybrid woman scrached him across his cheeks instead, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. The pain wasn't strong, but it paralyzed Nin for a few seconds, as Geno and the mysterious theif sunk literally into the shadows, and soon disappeared from the earth.

" Geno!" Nin shouted; he cried tears from his eyes. " Geno...where are you?"


	3. Battle 3

**Disclaimer: **I say I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and it's a good thing, because if I did, I would've put more kissing scences.

**Author's Note-**Well this is starting to get fun. Thank you for all your support.

X-X-X-X

Geno was being held against his will by the thief Kia.

It surprised Geno how friendly Kia was being to him, as a table full of food was out for him. Geno couldn't help but munch the food instantaneously. Small chunks from yellow corn fell off with his teeth, and then _slurp _a mountain of jello in his mouth like a vacuum cleaner even gulping a single chicken wing down at a time.

" This is really good!" Geno laughed with food still in his mouth, there was literally a gob of food showing. " Me want more!"

" Of course you can have more, darling," Kia mused lifting a bowl of jello up and showing it to Geno. " You can have as much as you want."Kia's happiness turned into tension and she began to sob away on her shirt. " I'm just so glad to see you again…Rou. I won't let anyone take you away from me again."

X-X-X-X-X

Nin travelled up a much in pass with rocks so narrow that he could lean against one wall and kick the other. He travelled in the dimness, listening, concentrating, his breath condensing on glistening rocks. A flicker of light around the corner sent while ripped in the rocks.

" _I promised your grandfather I'd take care of you, Geno,_" Nin thought, journeying closer and closer up the rocks. " _As big as an idiot you might be, I never back down on my promises_."

However, Nin soon heard the howls of delight, sudden gales of laughter, and felt his body freeze up altogether.

" _What is that noise_?"

X-X-X-X-X

It was the second, third book Kia had read to Geno, and everyone was applauded with childish laughter.

" That was a lot of fun, Ms!" Geno laughed hysterically after Kia read the third book; the mouse with chivalry. She wouldn't lay a hand on him; he was sure of it.

So far Kia had shown Geno numerous times how she can be a kind-hearted person and a motherly figure. However, Geno couldn't help but feel insecure about Nin and how far he was from him.

" Ms—"

" Please, I'm your mother! Just call me mommy," Kia insisted, put her hands on Geno before his words could be announced.

Geno pushed Kia's hand away, looked straight into her eyes, said, " Mommy, when will I get to see my friend Nin again?"

Kia was so terrified she would have said something when Geno asked her to see his friend…she was stammering. Other thoughts were tiny—a scatter of nerves no bigger than salt grains, and yet were building up inside of her so much her mind went blank. However, her confusing simply didn't just disappear as it soon turned into an angry snarl.

" Who is this Nin? Is he the man who took you away from me? I will not permit you to have any relations with this Nin person until I see him face to face!"

" But mom, Nin isn't a bad guy! And he's worried about me right now! May I pretty please leave?"

" That's it, young man! I'm going to give you a thousand spankings!"

Quickly, rashly, Kia was able to use her tail, and wrapped it around Geno's waist, then pulled her tail down as Geno's pain went along with it, but he still had his cotton white underwear. One, town, three, Kia smacked her tail against Geno's rear-end, and groaned with each smack.

" Stop it!" Geno cried as Kia continued to smack him with her tail.

" Bad, bad, bad, boy!"

X-X-X-X-X

Nin finally reached the top of two mountain –the place where the mysterious woman Kia held Geno; Nin could sense it in his mind—and it was the place where Nin would have to rescue his masters grandson.

As Nin peered at the top of a sanctum of useless junk an eight year old would have, he saw Geno being raised like a child and laughing.

" What the heck is going on?"

" Raise me higher!" Geno laughed while Kia was lifting his body up with her paws. " Airplane, airplane, yay!"

" _He is such a child. Honestly, what on earth is he thinking_? _Does he have any idea what type of person she is? Well…I can't just barge in and rescue him. It's too risky for me to do anything like that. I'll just want until she does anything bad to Geno, and just rush in too save him. _

X-X-X-X-X

Time went by—seconds turned into minutes—minutes turned into hours, and yet there seemed to be nothing bad happening with Geno. At the time Kia was giving Geno a bath and washed his body with a sponge.

" Have to get you clean before going to bed, right, Rou?"

" Yay!" Geno laughed. " Mommy, could you scrub a little lower?"

" _Does she have the power to hypnotize someone or something? Whatever the case, enough is enough." _

Nin sneaked closer and closer to Geno and Kia; hide behind a mountain of stolen items, then began to crawl towards them.

" Do you remember that song I use to sing to you in order to get you to fall asleep, Rou?"

" Is it something with food in it?"

" Oh you, you haven't changed at all. It goes a little like:" Kia cleared her throat, rubbed her trachea with her fingers, sang, " When the day goes by and the sun shines upon us, we know things will stay the same. We're a precious family, blood to blood, and that's why I love you."

Geno seemed to follow Kia's voice, stood up, sang, " The night comes down and it shrouds us; we'll always love each other."

Kia smiled, her cat fangs came out of her mouth and then she put her hand on Geno's head. " We're a family. Joined together like we should be. Oh, we're two souls together. We're rushing, moving, flying. We've—"

" Geno get down! Ka...meha….ha...me...HA!"

A beam of blue light was fired from Nin's arms, and it went straight into the body of Kia and managed to not come in contact with Geno; he was saved by being still as a statue.

" Nin?" Geno said half-wittedly. " W-what are you doing here?"

" I'm saving you, you stupid twerp! And another thing." Nin ran, stopped, he soon slapped Geno across his face. "Why did you just stand there and let your treat you like a child!"

" No!" The sound of Kia shouting was heard. " I won't let you have my son!" Nin sensed a demonic aura from Kia, spun around, and saw an eerie aura around Kia as she was gnarling through her teeth. " I will kill YOU!

" I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME!"

Strangely, Nin was scared—he wasn't _fearless_. The eerie aura around Kia was hard for him to handle. Nin thought about his master and how he'd handle a situation much like this, and how he'd fight even if it cost him his own life.

" Geno, get as far away from here as possible," Nin advised.

" Huh?"

" Things are not going to get pretty." Nin held both his arms together, prepared for his signature attack as a glow of blue light illuminated from his arms, said, " Ka…meha…ha…me…HA!"

A beam of intensified bright blue light was fired from Nin's hands and headed for Kia. However, the eerie glowing Kia just smirked and raised her paws up.

" Shadow Crawl!"

Kia dived for the ground and her body entered into the shadows. Without Kia Nin's attack just went past her and continued to go forward until it disappeared in the darkness.

Nin's hands returned to normal, he became angry, snapped his fingers, said, " Drat's. She ran away."

" **Who's running away?**" An eerie voice said below. " **I'm just getting started**. **Shadow Claw**!"

A large shadow-like claw came out of the ground and made a foul swipe at him. However, Nin jumped back and evaded the claws before its fingers could get him. After the attack ceased, Nin brushed himself of all the dust on his robes, then glared at the shadows on the ground.

" That wasn't very nice." Nice was irrated, saw a big stuffed teddy bear in the pile of stolen treasure Kia had horded for her very own, and Nin grabbed the teddy bear by the neck. " I wouldn't come closer if I were you, woman. Unless you want to see your teddy bear blown into oblivion."

" **NO**! **You can't DO that. That teddy bear belongs to my son**!"

" Oh, it does, does it?" Nin taunted the girl with her teddy bear, and slowly twisted the neck of the teddy bear. " It's hard to tell if this is yours when you've stole countless items from innocent people." Nin made a tear in the teddy bear's neck as stuffing came out of it.

" **NO**!"

" HIYAA!"

Geno jumped up from behind and kicked Nin behind his head. The power of Geno's kick dislocated Nin's neck comically, but his neck went back in place as he dropped the teddy bear. Geno then picked the teddy bear off the ground and ran away with it.

" **R-Rou**..."

" Mommy, I got my teddy back, mommy."

Seeing the valiant effort her son accomplished Kia came out of the ground and faced him. Kia then placed hand on Geno's hair and started rubbing him.

" That's my darling boy." Kia took the teddy away. Kia brushed Geno's hair a second time. " Wait here while I exterminate this little pest." An eerie noise was heard from the ground as the shadows glowed with a violent colour as paw-like shadows emerged from the ground. " Shadow Claws!"

Every shadowy paw Kia created headed straight for Nin. Geno watched in skepticism—Nin seemed silly to him—Nin always seemed silly. Geno however was surprised when Nin flied over the shadowy claws and continued floating in the air.

" _Nin can fly_?" Geno thought. " _I want to how to fly_."

" Woman, today is the day you meet your maker!" Nin exclaimed. " _Good. Now I can rest here until am able to produce another kamehameha wave. Still, that's a pretty nifty technique she can use with the shad—"_

Nin then felt ice cold claws touch his skin. He spun his head to the left to see Kia was in the air and holding him with her claws. Nin struggled to free himself from Kia's grasp, but her grip on him was too constricted on him.

" Do not call me 'woman'," Kia said spitefully at Nin.

" H-how did you…"

" Even though you can fly your _shadow _still is elevated with you. With my shadow wielding abilities I was able to crawl up your shadow. Now watch as I crush every fiber bone in your body."

Kia slowly began to crush Nin by starting at his ribcage. Nin however could feel his sternum stiffen as Kia's claws crushed him.

" A-ah!" Nin creid in sorrow as Kia crushed him. " A-a-ah!"

Geno meanwhile watched the whole paradox of his _mother _crushing his best friend; he was unhappy. Geno pondered what to do, and then he came up with the one perfect solution:

" Entei!"

Above the sound of hooves throttling closer could be heard. Entei the mighty, strong flaming horse throttled in the air while descending towards Geno. As Entei was only a foot off the ground Geno jumped up and rode on Entei's back.

Entei ascended towards Nin—Entei still didn't like him—Entei tried to fulfill the wishes of his new master. Entei fire-breathed from his snout as a flamethrower of fire burned both Nin and Kia at the same time.

" OI! HOT! SO HOT!" Nin and Kia exclaimed in unison from the burning pain.

" Geno, you idiot!" Nin shouted. " I'm feeling the _pain _too!"

" Hehehehe," Geno chuckled while rubbing his head sheepishly. " Sorry about that, Nin. I was thinking straight."

" YOU NEVER THINK STRAIGHT!"

However, Geno's move was not in total bane as it also inflicted damage upon Kia as well. Her grip on Nin was gone and Nin was able to do as he wished. Nin performed his next move by placing his hands close to the center of his face while his fingers spread towards his eyes.

" Solar Flare!"

A white light fired out of Nin and blinded everything in its path; Geno, Entei and Kia were facing a hard time seeing him as light was projected. As Nin was the only one who could see he disappeared, reappeared behind Kia in an instant and grabbed onto the back throb collar of her fur.

The white light finally dwindled entirely. As Geno, Entei and Kia were finally able to see Kia felt the cold fingertips of Nin touch the back throb of her neck.

" Sorry, kitty," Nin smirked smugly while grabbing Kia's collar. " This is where you go down. Mantis Kick!"

Nin simply kicked Kia as hard as he could behind her head, but it almost appeared as if a buzzing of a mantis was heard. Kia plunged towards her mountain of stolen tapestries, goods, and treasures. However, Geno swooped down before Nin hit the ground and caught her in midair.

" Please be okay, mommy," Geno worry wart while holding Kia.

Geno soon reached the ground as Entei descended slantly, slowly down. Nin also descended to the ground. Nin was enraged by Geno's showmanship of idiocy.

" Geno, you idiot, what were you thinki—"

" Shhh, Nin, mommy is asleep. "

Nin didn't like to be interrupted, especially not from a little kid like Geno. However, he couldn't stay made at Geno as he was cradling the poor humanoid cat woman in both his arms. Nin was amazed over how strong Geno was when he could lift such a heavy woman. Nin was against Geno's ideas, but he smiled seeing how Geno kindled the anger inside of him.

" _He truly is like his grandfather. He is a massive idiot, but one day he might even surpass me._"

X-X-X-X-X

" Oh, thank you for all you've given back to us, young warriors," The mayor of Hum Valley thanked. " I'm sorry for all the trouble we've put you through. It's just…it pains me to see my people suffer."

" Hey, don't mention it, mister," Nin said. " I too would've done the same thing."

" Really?"

" No."

The mayor of Hum Valley was none other than the priest of the chapel. He and all the other villagers lined up together as the mountain of treasure Kia stole was piled in front of them. Each villager grabbed their belongs and then bowed their heads.

" Well, we best be off."

" Wait, already? Couldn't you stay a little while longer?"

" Sorry, but it I've already got everything that I need." Nin reached into the pile, and then pulled out a Dragon Ball. The ball sparkled as the light touched it. " I bid you all farewell, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

X-X-X-X-X

Geno and Nin continued their long journey for the remaining three Dragon Balls. Along the way Geno kept thinking about Kia and how much he missed her as she was the only mother he ever had. Nin however was glad the woman cat creature was out of his hair.

Then both people heard Kia, the sound of her panting was the first thing they noticed, said, " Wait up!"

Geno and Nin spun their heads to where the sound was. They saw Kia the very same creature running after them with a backpack on her. She finally caught up with them, then started huffing through her mouth.

" What do you want?" Nin scoffed too Kia.

" I-_ack_-want_-ack_-too join you on your quest. I want to help you find the Dragon Balls. I will fight, clean, and cook for you on your journey."

Nin was skeptical of her. He knew her: she was a thief. Geno however wasn't slow to stretch his arms out and hug Kin around her waist.

" Mommy!" Geno laughed hysterically while hugging Kin around her waist. " I knew you'd come through for me, mommy."

There was a moment of celebration between Kin and Geno. Kin's motherly instincts brought her to pet Geno's hair—he was like her son Rou who died—even when she figured out he wasn't her son she cared about him like a son.

" _I will protect you, Geno_."


	4. Battle 4

**Disclaimer:** Here's a good saying: you can't rush perfection. Well, I have my own saying: there's a time and a place for everything. My time for this is in the morning, and my place is when nobody is around me, as I'm a little shy about what I write, but feel Fanfiction is different.

**Author's Note- **My favorite Dragon Ball characters would be Goten and Trucks, the funny kids.

X-X-X-X

Geno, Nin and Kia were in a grassy field. Geno was sitting on a plastic chair while mopping on the tabletop, Nin was silently sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, and Kia was cooking by a black kettle while her tail swayed.

" I'm SO hungry," Geno groaned.

"Lunch will be ready in a second," Kia replied while cooking.

" And besides, you just ate thirty minutes ago," Nin replied while his eyes were still closed.

" But I'm still hungry!" Geno bite on the top of his table. He then ripped off a chunk of the table, and then he spat it out.

" OI! Why do kids today have to be so annoying?"

The sound of footsteps rumbled on the ground; the sound of a person was heading closer to them. It was then that a new figure approached Geno. (des).

" Hey, give me all your money," The figure said snidely while pointing a knife at Geno.

" Oh boy!" Geno laughed hysterically. " Someone to fight!"

Geno jumped off the table and skipped towards the stranger. Kia spun around with the frying pan burning, and then she noticed Geno.

" Hey, what about lunch, Geno?"

" Lunch can wait. This is more important."

" Isn't that just like a kid," Nin said with a smug expression. " Acting just like a kid, heh."

Geno jumped in the air. He started the fight by fighting the man with a barrage of punches, leg sweep, and then did an uppercut to his chin as each one made a bone cracking sound from the stranger. The man tried countering by slashing his knife at Geno, but then Geno caught the knife with his right hand and elbowed him using his left arm.

Kia walked up to Nin while Geno was fighting and sat down in front of him. She then waved in his face as she awakened him from his slumber.

" Do you have an inferiority complex?" Kia asked.

" Why would you ask something as preposterous as that?" Nin mused.

" You just seem to be doing a lot of crude humour, and you're always looking at me like I'm a felon."

" Well, you're felon. In fact, you're the biggest thief I've ever meet. "

" Oi. That's pretty cold. Anyways, do you want me to marinate your steak?"

" Yes. And make sure to take it easy on the tabasco sauce. A monk needs to keep his image."

Ten seconds, Geno has defeated the man, stood on his body while he lay on the ground and squished him in the back. He then walked up to the table and was presented with a plate of cooked, seasoned steak.

" Make sure you keep up your strength, Geno," Kia said after passing Geno his plate. " I need to make sure you're extra healthy for your studying."

" Studying?"

" Well, how else are you going to know what's on your tests?"

" I'm going to have a test?"

" Tests."

" _OI! No Dragon Ball is worth spending time with these two_."

###

Meanwhile, a man was being held prisoner in the castle of the diabolical Prince Fen. The prisoner stood with his hands tied in front of him, tired, beaten, and filthy but with a proud back befitting him. His captor, Prince Fen, looked on haughtily from a lavishly carved, gilded throne. Tall, white pillars stood like sentinels around his throne. The man couldn't see Prince Fen in the dark light, but he could see how muscular his biceps were.

" Curse you, Fen," The man said while he glared at Fen. " What do you plan on doing with me?"

Prince Fen then walked up to the man. Prince Fen squeezed the man's wrist until it cracked loudly. The man didn't react at all.

Flexing his fingers and slowly rolling his wrist, the man sat back, raised a hand to touch the engraved yellow ball hidden underneath his own shirt, and made eye contact with Prince Fen.

" It's not YOU I care about. I only want the Dragon Ball you secured from me for so long."

" I'll never give you my Dragon Ball! I'd rather die than allow the greedy hands of a traitor have something so divine!"

Obsession pumped up Prince Fen's neck, throbbed at his temple, and settled behind his black, serpentine eyes. Those same eyes dissected the prisoner's face, probing, assessing for weakness. Angered to the point of action, Prince Fen growled from his mouth. " So be it!"

Prince Fen pulled a crimson red knife with a skulled hilt from his torso and roughly yanked the sleeve of the prisoner's now filthy, once white shirt. The ropes twisted on his wrists and he grunted in pain as Prince Fen drew the knife across his arm. The cut was deep enough that blood welled up, spilled over the edge, and dripped onto the tiled floor.

Prince Fen tore the Dragon Ball from the man's shirt and took it with his other arm. Blood trickled from the knife onto the Dragon Ball, and the ball glowed a fiery red before pulsing an unnatural white light.

" It seems I have everything that I need. I guess your of no use too me now. Better yet, why don't you take a nice, long rest?" Prince Fen slit the throat of his prisoner and watched as he fell motionlessly to the ground. Prince Fen then wiped the blood off his Dragon Ball, and then proceeded to his throne. He however stopped after hearing rumbling. " Who can that be?"

" Prince Fen!" The sound of a Saiyan clone called. " Prince Fen, I have urgent news." Gecko Prince Fen's loyal minion ran up to Prince Fen and bowed as he noticed him. Gecko was a humanoid lizard, green scales, long green tail sticking from his end, and beady black eyes. " Prince Fen, we have heard there are three travellers who carry a total of four Dragon Balls."

" Four Dragon Balls? Let's me, they have four, I have two, that means there's only one Dragon Ball left."

" Yes, m'lord, but that Dragon Ball is located in Dragon Wake. Sending anyone into that remote location would be a catastrophe. "

" What are you implying, Gecko?"

" If I may, sir, perhaps we can let them get the Dragon Ball for us, and then steal it from them when their guard is down."

" Steal from helpless people? Heh. Gecko, I like it. And when I get my wish…" Prince Fen's black eyes twinkled even in the light. " I'll have everything I could ever hope for."

###

Meanwhile, Geno was following Nin while Kia behind him pushed him to read his blue textbook while walking.

" Mommy, my head hurts reading this."

" Suck it up. After all those years of waiting, I finally have a son, and I will NOT stand for him getting a crummy JOB!"

" Y'know, sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of bed."

X-X-X-X

Geno, Nin and Kia were having a break. Kia forced Geno to have a study session. Geno was surrounded by a mountain of books; each of them involved Math and English. Kia stood by Geno to make sure was doing his work.

" Mom, how much longer are we going to be doing this, mommy?" Geno said while he whined.

" Until you are able to finish quadratics, algebra, linear, and of course you have a literacy test after this."

" Aww. This stuff hurts me brain."

Nin continued to close his eyes to see where the next Dragon Ball was, but couldn't help but chuckle seeing Geno in a rout.

"_Focus. Listen to the sound of your breathe. You're one with your body, one with your mind, you're a single entity. The Dragon Ball is…" _

X-X-X-X-X

_In Nin's mind, he was on the edge of a mountain, staring down at a roaring waterfall. Above him were great beasts; at least fifty feet in size. Then, as Nin looked below, he saw a hot spring with bones inside of it. _

" _You're one entity; a being of willpower." A giant dragon flew out of the waterfall and snarled at him, bearing his jaws, as his red eyes glowed…Nin stood perfectly calm. " Focus."_

" _Rowwwwrrrrr!" _

_SNAP! _

X-X-X-X-X

Nin awakened from his sleep, looked at the calamity, reality of the real world, and smiled. Nin then approached Geno and Kia as Geno was writing in his textbook.

" Geno, demon, you're never going to believe this but—"

" Ssshhh! Geno is studying! Talk to us on a later basis."

" This is more important. See, I've discovered the location of the next Dragon Ball. It's somewhere in—"

" Ssshhh!"

" Somewhere in—"

" Ssshhhh!"

" Some—"

Ssshhh!"

" DRAGON'S WAKE!"

Kia and Geno both looked up from their books, looked at Nin, smiled, frowned.

"Woohoo!"

" Are you out of your mind?"

" Huh?" Both Nin and Geno said in unison.

" I do not want my son going to that awful place!"

" Geno isn't your son!"

" Doesn't matter. Just thinking about Dragon's Wake is a bad thing. What if he runs into a giant dragon, has to run away from its fire, then he has to jump into a lake, only to find out it has sharks in it, and then climbs up a tree where he's bitten by a snake? He'll never be able to STUDY again!"

" But mommy—"

" No more. If you want Geno to go to an awful place like that, well, you'll have to get past me first."

X-X-X-X-X

Gecko was scouting Geno, Nin and Kia. He noticed how Nin and Kia were having a sparring match together, and he found them to be intriguing.

" _I thought these two were supposed to be friends. Why on earth are they fighting?"_

"Grasshopper Kick!"

" Shadow Crawl!"

A buzzing sound could be heard; Nin jumped in the air and was about to kick Kia, but then Kia buried herself in the shadows. However, before Nin's feet touched the ground, he did a back flip midair and dashed towards the shadow of Kia.

Kia then found her target—was underneath the ground—prepared to pounce out of the ground. She then jumped out of the ground, and then tried to scratch Nin, but using his backhand Nin slapped Kia in her face.

" Grasshopper Air Punch!"

A buzzing sound could be heard; Nin jumped in the air, spinned around in circles, and then punched Kia squarely in her face. Kia held her nose, blood trickled from it, and then she disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

"What?" Nin gasped. " Where are you, Kia? Where are you?"

" I'm right behind you."

Nin spun his head around, but then felt the sharp sting of Kia's tail hit him in his face, and then felt it a more times as she swayed, swished it at him.

"Take that, and that, and that, YOU!" Kia laughed as she swished her tail. " No one is going to control my son without MY permission!"

The calamity of Kia's tail caused blood to trickle from Nin's nose. However, Nin soon focused on Kia, her tail, grabbed it with both his arms—the one weakness she had. As soon as Nin pulled on her tail did Kia's body freeze up.

" Look who is in charge now, kitty. Looks like I've got your tail."

Kia disappeared, reappeared in front of Nin and grabbed the tip of his tongue. " And I've got your tongue. Pull!"

Kia pulled on Nin's tongue and sent him flying forward. Kia then disappeared, reappeared on top of Nin's body. Kia then wrapped his tail around Nin's neck. " Do you submit to me, Ninny?"

" It's Nin! And I'll never give up!"

" Pity." Kia faked the water works, put her hand on her tear-eyed, cried, " All I wanted was to ensure the safety of a young boy. You don't know what it's like being a mother and having your one spec of joy bite the dust."

" Oh, you would think that, kitty. Well, not that you've ever asked, but I too know what it's like to lose a child."

Kia freed her grip on Nin's neck, perked her ears up, said, " You do. Please, I want to know more. Tell me."

" Well, when I was younger… I had a brother."

"A Brother? What was his name?"

" Okash. He was only ten…the day he died. There was a fire in our home, no way out, and then…Okash sacrificed his life to save me."

" Aww," Geno said. " Me want to know more." Geno ran up to Nin, sat down and smiled. " Tell me more about Okash."

" Really? You really want to know more about Okash?"

" Ah-huh."

" Well, he was kinda like you, naïve, but he had a really good heart. And he could also—" Nin rocketed into the sky, flying faster than a bullet, and pushed Kia off. Kia was about to fall towards the ground, but Nin caught her by her tail and floated in the air. " Learn how to adapt."

Nin then flew towards the ground, threw Kia to the ground, and then he walked up to Geno and rubbed his head. " We are going to Dragon's Wake. Do you, Geno, have what it takes to overcome the dragons in Dragon's Wake?"

" Yay!" Geno laughed hysterically.

" Then get ready for the battle of your young life."

X-X-X-X-X

" Yes…" Gecko mused staring at the trio. " Find us the Dragon Ball. I'll be sure to pry out your hearts when I snatch it from you."


	5. Battle 5

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Dragon Ball series, I would've never made Kai, and made a new Dragon Ball series, much like the old one's, but with new characters, kinda like the one I'm writing now.

**Author's Note- **And once again, you can't rush perfection. I mean, if there's any spelling mistakes, please tell me. I've been very busy with a school project, and have had very little time to work on this story. However, I'll never quit on it, unless I die someway.

X-X-X-X

Geno on Entei descended towards the ground—over the landscape of Dragon Wake—above Nin and Kia. Entei snorted in anger at Nin, but didn't for Kia; he thought she was cute. Entei's hooves touched ground, and then Geno jumped off Entei and rubbed his back.

" You were great out there, Entei," Geno said smoothly. " Why don't you take a nice, long break?"

Entei nodded his head and then flew off towards the sky. Geno then walked up to Nin and Kia, hugged Kia, and then walked in the center of them.

" Is there anything to eat around here?"

" Would you stop thinking about your stomach for one second," Nin retorted. " We're in one of the most dangerous places imaginable, and all you can think about is foo—"

" Oh boy!" Geno up to a giant ribcage of a deceased animal, licked his lips, and then started gnawing on the bone. Geno then jumped off the skeleton. " It doesn't taste that good."

" DON'T PUT EVERYTHING IN YOUR MOUTH, IDIOT!"

" Not to mention the biohazards that could be contained in that animal," Kia replied. " Geno, you should really be more carefu—Augh!"

Nin flinched when hearing Kia's voice, but then he spun his head around and flinched after seeing a huge, mighty purple dragon flying above Geno's small body. Geno didn't seem to notice the great big dragon behind him as he still had a goofy smile on his face.

" G-Geno…behind you…"

" What?" Geno asked without noticing the giant purple dragon.

" B-behind…you."

" What?"

"…Behind you."

" What?"

" THERE'S A DRAGON BEHIND YOU!"

" Rowwrrrr!" The dragon roared before clutching Geno's shoulders and flying away from him Nin and Kia both blinked at the dragon as it flew away from them.

Nin stuttered, his lips quivered, said," That was—"

" Weird."

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Geno was being carried in the air by the mighty purple dragon—there was no way for him to escape. Geno however was actually enjoying being in the air. He laughed, flailed his arms up and down, laughed, "This is so COOL!"

The mighty dragon ignored Geno; he wasn't worth it. He instead flew until he reached his dragon's nest, and soon swooped inside the entrance. He was soon greeted by dozens of multicolored dragons who swooned around Geno and poked their noses against his cheeks.

" Wow!" Geno awed. " Look at all the winged- alligators! They're awesome!"

(note: Geno can't understand what they're saying) " _Why did you bring this human here, King Drac_?" A red dragon said.

" _Yeah_," A yellow dragon said. " _Shouldn't we just eat this human_?"

" _Patience, my young scaly friends, or do you want to be banished_?"

" _No, your highness." _

All dragons turned their heads towards Geno. They saw he was dancing around, skipping, jumping, and laughing. All dragons were confused. A petit green dragon without wings walked up to Geno and grabbed him…Geno grabbed the dragon, thought he was a stuffed animal, pulled on the different sides.

" I love it, I love it, I love it!" Geno laughed, pulling on the dragons scaly body, all the other dragons gasped. " Toy fun, ton fun, toy fun, toy fun!"

" _M'lord, look at the chaos this fiend causes too our hatchling_!_" _The red dragon exclaimed.

" _I agree, your highness, this is a nightmare_!" The yellow dragon exclaimed.

" _Fine. Do with him as you wish; I just don't care anymore_,"

Geno let go of the petit dragon, but it scurried back to a blue dragon, probably its mother, and hide behind her wings. Four smaller, slender, wide-footed dragons appeared before Geno. Each one snarled at Geno, and then they tried to bite him. " Aah!" Geno yawned, raised his arms up, where his mighty fists punched the dragons under their chins and pushed them towards the ground. "I'm so tired from playing."

" _My lord…did you see that_?" A female yellow dragon asked.

" _He defeated our foot soldier's like they were nothing_," A black dragon said.

" _I-it is hard to believe. But maybe I should see just how strong he really is_."

X-X-X-X-X

"Could you hurry up your furry behind? You're holding me back."

"Save it, twig, or I'll snap you in half. I'll find my son even if it kills me."

Nin and Kia were travelling up the slope of a mucky hill. Kia was in the front, while Nin was in the back, Nin was yelling at Kia. Kia was worrywart about Geno's safety, he wasn't her son, but she worried about him—he was the only thing next to a son in her life, and she wanted to ensure his safety. Nin didn't care about Geno, but he found a Dragon Ball nearby, so he was heading where the Dragon Ball was.

" What if my poor angel is hurt? What if he all the dragons aren't nice to him? What if they're being mean to him?"

" God, stop babying the boy! He's not your son; I'm tired of you treating him like one!"

" Well…excuse me. At least I care enough about my friends to go after them. If you had someone special in your life, maybe you'd actually smile once in a while, instead of frowning."

" _Once again… you're wrong_."

**Flashback:**

" _Nin, the heart of a solider depends on his acts of chivalry. If there's something special in your life, someone you like, someone you'd risk your life for, then that person will give you strength; you can depend on them." _

**Flashback 2: **

_Nin…I'm going to study overseas. Maybe when the day comes you become a great monk…I'll return to you."_

**Flashbacks End: **

" _But I won't meet that person again…until I find all the Dragon Balls." _

X-X-X-X-X

The king of the dragons prepared to charge, wings folded back, elongated neck raised up, snorted flames from his mouth, against the clueless Geno, who whistled to himself while sitting cross-legged. "You_ have made a mockery of my humane dragons! I'll snap your neck off_!"

" Lalalala… this is neat…lalalalala…I'm SO happy."

" Rowwrrrr!"

The giant purple dragon throttled towards Geno, the metal pick of his wings scraping against the ground, sparks coming out, he breathed fire from his snout However, just as he was coming closer, where his beige underbelly glistened, Geno raised his right arm up and punched the dragon, as it sent the purple dragon flying.

All the dragons _gasp _when seeing their leader hurt. All the dragons glanced at Geno, who was daydreaming and smiling, then glared at him. It was then that a normal, small human girl walked towards Geno and poked his right arm. The girl had silky red hair going to the middle of her back, tied in a single pony tail, crimson red eyes, and her height: 101cm. She wore a white strapped shirt and black pants, a red vest with a zipper, and a white sash.

" Hmm." Geno spun around, saw the human girl, smiled. " Hi. My name is Geno. What's your name?" The girl appeared to be shy, shy about Geno, so she backed away, but Geno leaned in closer to her face and stared into her eyes. " Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Geno, just Geno, and I want to be your friend."

Geno touched the girls hand softly. She felt a warm feeling in his arm, kina like one of the hot springs she'd bath herself in, but his touch made her blush. She then fiddled with her fingers, stammering, backed away.

" M-my…n-name is…Aurora."

" Really? That's a really cute name, Aurora."

Of course, Geno had no idea what he blurted out, otherwise he would've known how nice his words were too her; like nothing her parents ever said. And, after thirty seconds down, the king purple dragon woke up from his sleep and flew over to Geno.

" _Aurora…can he be your future…" _The purple dragon rubbed his head against Geno's head, the little boy laughed, then sniffed his hair. He then coiled his neck around his neck, lifted him up, then turned his body around. " _He is…he is the perfect candidate_."

" _So you mean he's going to be my…" _

" _Yes. This young lad will be your husband_." The purple dragon cleared his throat, breathed small flames from his snout, said (note: this time his voice is Engilsh) " Excuse me, wary traveller, may I have a word with you?" Geno turned to the purple dragon. " Would you be willing to marry my little girl. I'll have a feast prepared for you."

" Yay!" Geno laughed hysterically (note: he only heard the word 'feast'. " Bring on the feast!"

" Rowrrrrr!"

X-X-X-X-X

After thirty minutes of walking, Nin having to use his psychic powers, both Nin and Kia finally found the entrance to the dragons nest. However, as soon as they walked into the nest, they were instead greeted by the site of a…party. All the dragons were stomping their feet, laughing, Geno jumped from one dragons head to the next.

" Whee!" Geno laughed sliding down the back of a dragon's neck. "Faster, faster, faster!"

" Ack!" Both Nin and Kia groaned and then both fell comically on the ground.

" _We come to save this idiot…and it looks like he doesn't even need to be saved."_

_X-X-X-X-X_

Nin and Kia felt uncomfortable. They were in a cave, surrounded by giant dragons who could crush them with their giant feet, yet Geno was having a good time. First they watched him slide down the backs of dragons, next they watched him spar against the dragons, and then he feasted on food the dragons pillage. But what surprised them most was how a girl Geno's age would always stand beside him. A girl Geno's height with silky red hair.

" _I know I sensed a Dragon Ball here somewhere, but where can it be?" _Nin thought, he looked all over the cave for signs of the ball, but couldn't feel it's aura anywhere. " _Where is it?" _

" Hey, what's this feast all about?" Kia asked the dragons. All the dragons turned their attention on her and tilted their heads. " Why are you giving us food?"

" Isn't it obvious?" The dragon who was the father of the little girl said. " We're having a celebration for my child's prenuptials?"

" Prenuptials?" Nin asked. " What are you talking about; prenuptials?"

" My daughter is going to get married to this young man here."

" WHAT?!" Nin and Kia gasped together.

" This can't be-Geno is just a little boy. "

" No matter how young he is he still managed to beat all of us. Ergo, he's the kind of man I want my daughter to wed. "

" You can't. Geno is a doofus. He would be a terrible person for your mother to marry. "

" Our decision is final." The dragon opened his jaw. His mandible burned with flames as the dragon gave a intimidation that scared Nin and Kia. His voice boomed" Am I making myself perfectly clear?" that made Nin and Kia jump.

" Yes, you're making yourself clear!" Both Nin and Kia said in unison.

" But can I ask you a question?" Kia asked. " How come you have a human for a daughter?"

" She's not a human. We dragons can just take human appearances." A puff of smoke then surrounded the dragon's scaly body. When the smoke cleared a red-skinned, fat, black haired man appeared with a sweater vest and blue jeans. The man had a small beard and gold eyeballs with blue iris's.

" Ahem. By the way, would you happen to know where a Dragon Ball is?" Nin asked.

" Huh? What's a Dragon Ball?"

" It's a small yellow ball with red stars on it. Don't you have one?"

" I see. And what may I ask do you want one of these Dragon Ball's for?"

" It's sentimental value is-none of your business. Just tell me if you have one or not."

" I think I did have one. But most of our values were taken by Eisra, the Ice Witch."

" Eisra the Ice Witch? Who is Eisra the Ice Witch?"

" She's a witch who lives in a mountain far from here. She's also a necromancer who sculpts and brings life to ice beings. She came here one day and stole most of our precious treasure."

" Why would you let her take your stuff? You're dragons, aren't you? Aren't you suppose to be tough?"

" Not quite. This witch-no necromancer-she is far stronger than all us dragons combined. If she wanted she could wipe us all out, but she needs us to help bring her precious valuables."

" My master once told me it isn't strength that wins a battle but courage that helps you win. He also said when you have someone dear to you, someone you want to protect, that's when you'll know what true power is all about. And if you still don't want to go near that witch, you can just fly her to us. We'll take care of her."

" I-I j-just can't do that. She's so strong."

" Come on, old man," Geno said. Geno jumped on the elders shoulders and looked him right in his eyes. When the dragon looked in Geno's eyes, he saw how they both looked so innocent. " Will you do it for me? Please."

" _Dangit. How could I refuse my future son in law? _Okay, I'll fly you to her."

X-X-X-X-X

The elder dragon, who was now in his giant winged dragon form, was sitting on the mountain waiting for Geno, Nin, and Kia. Nin and Kia were the first one's to walk out. They walked up to the dragon, looked in his eyes, smiled.

" Alright, let's go get us a Dragon Ball," Nin said sounding eager.

" Hold on for one moment," Kia said. " We still have to wait for kiddo to show up."

" Oh, right. Why can't anything ever go my way?"

Nin and Kia heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave. Out of the cave came both Geno and Aurora. Geno was eager to jump on the dragons' back, but he was stopped by Aurora who stopped him. Aurora's cheeks tinted red, she fiddled with her fingers nervously, then she gave Geno a green metallic locket.

" Huh? What's this, Aurora?" Geno asked.

" I-It's just a family heirloom," Aurora replied as she flustered at Geno. " It first belonged to my grandma, but she gave it to my mother before she passed away. My mother also gave it to me before she passed away. If we ever, you know; have kids, and one of them is a girl, could you please give that to me so I can give it to her?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about..." Geno smiled with his toothy grin. " But sure, I'll give it back to you."

" Really? Thanks. Please take care for me, Geno."

Geno gave Aurora one last smile before he ran up to the edge of the rock, held both his hands over his lips, said, " Oh Entei. Come down here, please."

The sound of galloping was heard in the air as Entei appeared before Geno. The moment Entei touched the rocks Geno jumped up and landed on his back, and Kia ran up to Entei and jumped on his back. Surprisingly, Entei didn't mind her. Nin also tried to jump on Entei's back, but he kicked him off with his hooves.

" Fine, fine, I'll fly there myself, okay."

Nin used Flight to float off the ground. The elder dragon saw how both parties could fly, flapped his wings, and took off into the sky. " Okay. Off to the witches base here we do. Let's fly."

Geno waved to Aurora one last time before she disappeared completely below him. After watching Geno wave to her, both Nin and Kia gave Geno a look that said " Ooh".

" Saying goodbye to your girlfriend, Geno?" Nin smirked.

" Is my Geno growing up so quickly?" Kia smirked.

Geno didn't understand what they were talking about. Even though a monkey could know what they were talking about, Geno didn't understand a single word.

" You guys sure are weird."

X-X-X-X-X

Bones. Bones were scattered in a circle. It was in this circle an incantation was about to be used. The person who what be using it was Eisra the Ice Witch. Usually she would use ice sculptures to create her beings, but she thought today would be the perfect chance to test out her new powers. Eisra threw an ice stone into the bones, pulled out a necklace of beads, and started chanting her spell.

" Freeze, Freeze, hear me sing. To you my dear I give thee life. Dis you must hear, rise, rise again. And protect me, my dear. Ice Dragon!"

Every bone in the circle reanimated from Eisra's spell. The bones stood up and started moving around, dancing, shaking, and soon became covered in ice. The first bones to connect were the tarsails, followed by the femur, humerus, clavicle, the thoraic vertebrate and finally the cervical vertebrate. The bones joined together until they became... a giant dragon made of ice. The dragon roared from its mighty lungs as the whole area shaked.

" Good, good, I sense we're going to have visitors. Why don't you play with each of them, my pet."

X-X-X-X-X

Geno, Entei, Nin, Kia, and the Elder Dragon were all flying towards Eisra the Ice Witch's mountain. Geno was riding on Entei galloping through the air, Nin was using Flight to fly there, and Kia was sitting on Entei as the Elder Dragon was ahead of them and was flying solo. The Elder Dragon could fly higher than he was now, but he wanted to match their speed.

" So tell us about this Ice Witch," Nin said as he flew besides Elder Dragon. " Is she suppose to be evil or something?"

" She's not just evil. She's pure evil."

" So I'm guessing she's whatchu would call a demon."

" She is no demon. Eisra the Ice Witch was once a human being just like you. The previous Ice Witch found her wandering through the forest cold, hungry and looking for food. She took took advantage of her. She took her in and nursed her back to full health. Then when her heart was calm, she cut out her own heart."

" What? If you cut out someone's heart it's over. There's no way a person would survive having their heart taking out."

" That's what I thought as well. But she replaced her heart that dreamt of hopes and dreams and filled it with a snowball. The spherical structure of that snowball is

ninety percent evil and ten percent good. After years of training she stabbed her own teacher in the head with a knife she carved out of ice. With her master gone and her tainted heart she wanted nothing more than to bring ruin to the Earth."

" But her heart can be restored, can't it? There's a chance she can become good again, isn't there?"

" I'm afraid not. Her heart froze long ago. Even if we reattached her heart to her body, nothing would change."

" So that's it then," Kia said in her sad voice. " She's really gone."

" Hehehe!" Geno laughed. " That's okay. I can make her good again."

" You can? How?"

" By fighting her."

" ARE YOU STUPID?! WHAT GOOD WOULD FIGHTING DO?!"

" Think about it. She feels cold right now because there's hardly anyone who can fight her. But if we can warm her up with a battle, I know she'll be good again."

" Heh. Sometimes you say the stupidest things, you know that, Geno. Very well. Let us fight her so she will-"

Before Nin could finish his sentence a giant conically shaped ice sculpture was fired out of nowhere and headed straight for Nin. However, Geno flew in front of the cone and smashed it into a dozen pieces with his fists. From the sky a giant dragon made out of ice swooped down. It flapped its wings. The moment it did dozens of pieces of ice flew right at Geno.

Geno placed both his hands together preparing to do his Kamehameha Wave, chanted, " Ka...meha….ha...me...HA!"

A beam of light was fired from Geno's arms. The beam shattered all the ice fired at Geno. The dragon saved himself from being blown away by shielding himself with its wings. The ice dragon quickly unfolded its wings and blew ice at Geno. Entei was able to stop the dragon by blowing fire from his mouth. Both the ice and fire powers were equal, and they neutralized the other. The whole area became shadowed in mist.

" Everyone close your eyes. Things are about to get bright. Solar Flare!"

A white light fired out of Nin and blinded everything in its path. As everyone was blinded Nin flew through the light and headed straight for the mountains.

" Sorry, guys, but I can't waste time on this thing. I'm going to get the Dragon Ball back my own way-"

Nin fell right into the dragon's trap. It flew behind Nin and folded its wings around his body. Its mouth started to swell up with ice. Nin knew if he didn't do anything soon, he was going to be frozen by the dragon and fall to his death.

Nin could feel his lungs being crushed by the solid, icy wings of the ice dragon. Even though he couldn't breath Nin still struggled trying to break free.

" Save me!" Nin screamed. " I'm trapped and I can't move!"

" Shadow Claw!"

A large shadow-like claw came out behind the ice dragon's back and squeezed the ice dragon's neck. The dragon wrenched in pain from the shadows grip. In its moment of weakness the dragon released its hold on Nin and Nin flew away from it. Nin smacked both his hands together, then he flew straight towards the dragon, punching it underneath its neck.

" Take this!"

The dragon was sent towards the ground, only it spread its wings out and floated above the ground. Mist was blown out of the dragons mouth as it glared into his Nin's eyes. The dragon then flew towards Nin and blew ice at him. Nin held his hands over his head before the ice hit him, but before the ice touched him Entei flew out and breathed fire out his nostrils. Both attacks nullified the others, neutralized the other, and canceled each other out.

" Hey Entei, do you want to fight this thing by yourself?" Geno asked his horse companion. Entei neighed and stomped his hooves in the air. " Okay. Good luck, Entei."

" Are you sure he'll be alright on his own, Geno?" Kia asked. " That thing looks really powerful."

" Don't worry. Entei is powerful. I can just feel it. But now how are we suppose to fly to the mountains?"

" I can give you a ride there," the Elder Dragon said as he flew up to Entei. " Just hop on my back. But do it soon. That thing's about to attack."

The ice dragon flew back to Entei with its mouth forming with ice. The dragon fired a giant ice shard at Entei. Entei however blew fire out of his nostrils as he then blew a giant fireball at the shard of ice. Geno and Kia both jumped on the back of the Elder Dragon. Elder Dragon flew under the ice dragon, then zoomed past it.

" Everyone follow me. I'll lead the way."

" Hey, nobody leave without me." Nin said. " I want to meet this witch too."

Elder Dragon with Geno and Kia flew to the mountain with Nin flying behind him. Nothing was stopping Entei from fighting. Entei galloped towards the dragon, snorting fire from its nostrils, as its body became surrounded in bright red flares. The dragon flew over Entei before contact.

The dragon fired more giant shards of ice at Entei. Entei galloped out of the shards way while flying in the air. For the last shard he blew fire out and burned it away. Entei blinked his eyes twice, then a yellow beam of light was fired from his eyes. The dragon also blinked his eyes and a beam of blue light was fired from its eyes. Both beams collided.

Both attacks were equal in power. Neither one was beating each other. That was until the dragon's eyes glowed bright red where the size of the ice increased. Entei was barely able to hold his own against the ice. In a desperate act to get away from the ice, Entei lost all power in his Flight ability and fell towards the ground.

Entei galloped on the ground away from the ice dragon. The ice dragon saw Entei running and started following him. The ice dragon fired giant balls of ice that looked like snowballs at Entei. Entei jumped to the right at the first snowball, jumped to the left to dodge the second snowball, and jumped back for the third snowball.

Entei's hooves started to catch on fire. Entei used his ability Flight to fly back into the air. A giant patch of flames that looked like a star burned in his chest. The star was fired from Entei's chest and went straight towards the ice dragon. The dragon folded its wings around its chest to block the star from hitting it. The fire star hit its wings, burned its wings, but didn't break through anything.

The ice dragon and Entei were entering their finally battle. Entei flew higher into the air where the clouds where, turned around, and looked at the dragon from above. His whole body ignited in flames. The dragon flapped its wings at a rapid rate. An icy wind was created from his ice body. A giant flaming avatar of Entei appeared. The avatar charged towards the ice dragon, the ice wind created a giant tornado that thrashed towards Entei...

Both attacks collided! The one that overpowered the other would be the winner!

X-X-X-X-X

Geno, Nin, Kia, and the Elder Dragon all reached the mountain. An icy wind current was too strong on the top because of Eisra's powers. It didn't matter though. At the speed Nin and Geno were moving they would be at the top in a matter of second. Geno and Nin ran ahead looking for the witch.

" Let's race, Nin!" Geno laughed.

" No way," Nin replied. " My legs are way longer than yours. There's no way you can keep up with me—"

Nin sensed something strange coming at him. Nin jumped to Geno and pushed him to the ground. Something big fell on them. It was big, it was bulky, and it was covered in ice. It was another being created by the witch Eisra. A golem made entirely out of ice.

" _Uh oh," _Nin thought looking at the golem. " _We're in for a big surprise._"


	6. Battle 6

**Author's Note-**And now we get too the battle against the witch/necromancer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z

X-X-X-X-X

Eisra the Ice Witch waited patiently for her intruders to come to her. While waiting she had her bronze locket out. In the locket was a picture of her before she became the ice monster she is today and her little sister. The sight of her sisters happy face brought a tear to her eye, but when she cried her tears turned into ice.

" Sister...why did you have to die? Sister...I still love you..."

X-X-X-X-X

Geno and Nin worked together against the ice golem. Nin and Geno ran around the golem. Geno was the first to jump up and punched the golem on the left side of his face. When the golem was distracted from Geno punching it Nin punched up and punched right through it's icy head. Nin then thrusted his left hand to the hole on the beasts' head.

(note: Nin placed both his hands together just like when using his Kamehameha Wave)

" Ka...meha...Ka-" Nin's hand wasn't glowing. When that happened it meant Nin ran out of ki energy for his wave. " Oh no!"

Nin was smacked by the giant golem. He flew straight into the wall. Geno quickly ran up to the sight where Nin was pushed into and jumped on the open hole. Geno held his hands over his mouth and called out to the darkness.

" Nin, hello. Nin."

The ice golem swinged its giant hands at Geno. Unlike Nin however Geno did a backflip away from the ice golem and landed on its shoulder. The golem whacked its giant hands at Geno, but Geno ran around making it hard for the golem to get a good hit. Instead the golem shrunk lower and lower to the ground. Geno jumped up and fell towards the Golem.

" This is for Nin."

Geno punched the golem with all his might. The golem shattered into dozens of snowflakes. No sooner did the golem disappear did Nin emerged from the hole. He rubbed his head and sighed.

" I can't believe I didn't realize how weak I am."

" What's wrong with you, Nin? Are you hungry?"

" I'm out of energy you idiot. I also feel sick."

" If you feel sick then why don't you just eat something. I always feel better when I eat something."

" Food does not make people get better that easily, kid. Let's just move on-ack!"

Nin sprained his leg when he fell into the wall. Geno ran up to Nin and caught him before he fell on the ground.

" Are you okay, Nin?"

" I'm fine. I've been through worst than this. I just need to walk it off-ow!" Nin clenched his teeth together and sweat as his leg was sprained and Geno had to hold onto him.

" I don't think your ready to fight, Nin. Maybe you really should leave."

" I will not take advice from a little kid like you. I'm a grown man. I'm making a grown man decision. And my decision is that I will continue to fight. I might lose my bones but I will never lose...MY PRIDE!"

X-X-X-X-X

Eisra awaited for the time where her intruders would come. She already look the time to craft out ice wyvern and give them life. Ice wyvern's bodies were the same as snakes but they had the face of lions with manes. Eisra laughed hearing how loud her ice wyvern's were shouting.

" That's it, that's it my pets. The moment they come I want you to attack."

Eisra could smell the pitter-patter of blood aching up her stairway. Who she found looked like a monk-he was wearing the same gimmick as them. Eisra laughed when she saw how injured the monk was. The monk growled at the sound of Eisra's laughter. He raised his head up and...his eyes couldn't stop staring at her.

Nin at first thought the witch was suppose to be old and grotesque but she was young and beautiful. She has very long, wavy, light blue hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards. Her eyes were large and green and appeared to have no irises. She was wearing frill, blue layered robe with a lavender ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with 2 blue triangles above. Each series of these were outlined in a hot pink. The last beautiful thing about her was her bare feet. Her clean, smooth bare feet.

" Y-Your the...witch?"

" Yes. My name is Eisra. I'm the witch of this mountain. And if your looking for something small, round and yellow-a Dragon Ball I mean..." Eisra raised her right hand up and showed the Dragon Ball to Nin. " It's right here. So if you want it, I'm afraid your going to have to fight me for it."

" I-I can't do that."

" Oh. And why is that."

" Because...I just don't want to hurt you."

" Hmm-mmmmmm. That works out perfect. Because I want to hurt you. Attack him my beasts!"

The wyvern's slithered straight towards Nin. Their mouths filled with ice. Just before they were about to jump on Nin and rip him apart...a giant boulder fell from the sky and crushed the wyvern's. The vibration of it shook the ground. Looking up Eisra saw that the person who through the boulder was a little boy. What was most provocative about him was he was flying.

Eisra looked at the flying boy, looked at the injured monk, smiled, " _I see. I guess I'll have to use my secret power after all." _


	7. Battle 7

**Author's Note-**Time to put a little emphasis on the book. That's why I'm adding a character from the original series. Who it is you'll just have to wait and hold on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, as Nin and Geno were fighting the ice necromancer Eisra someone was flying towards them. He was once trapped in Hell but now he was resurrected and was about to seek out his targets.

" The Dragon Balls should be there just like he told me. Soon my team will return."

X-X-X-X-X

Geno was doing backflips away from Eisra. She used her ice powers to shower him with cold ice while Nin was too busy gawking at her. For some reason the sight of her long face, light blue skin, and crystalized face put his heart that was in a hibernation.

" Hiyaa!"

Geno finally stopped doing backflips and ran up to Eisra preparing to jump up and kick her with his feet, but she created a wall of ice to safeguard herself. Geno's foot crashed straight through the ice and Geno dangled from it.

" You better be careful, you dummy. When your upside down all the blood circulation will go to your head. If you ask me you to chill-lax."

" That's a pretty lame joke," Geno said while hanging upside down. " Did you think of it yourself?"

" Forget the joke! I'm just going to freeze you!"

Eisra clapped both her hands together as a wave of ice ripped towards Geno. Geno punched his fist through the ice, wrapped his arms around his leg, and pulled it out just as ice was blowing above his head.

" Nin!" Geno shouted to Nin but he was too spaced out to think straight. " Nin...Nin!"

" So beautiful..." Nin muttered.

" Hey Nin are you hungry or something?"

" Ice Birds!"

Both of Eisra's fists became covered in ice as she clapped both her hands together. From her hands dozens of small birds flew out and headed straight towards Geno. Geno barely had time to duck down, rolled out of the way, and punched the small birds as they shattered into small chunks of ice.

" Ice Rapier!"

Eisra used her ice making powers to create a long rapier she wielded using her right hand. She then weaved her rapier at Geno. Geno however jumped out of the way, jumped back to Eisra, and caught the blade with his right hand. Blood trickled out of his little hand. That's when Geno pulled his left hand back and punched Eisra in her face.

" Ah! No, Geno, don't mess with her beauty!"

Eisra's face was completely cracked under the pressure of Geno's fists. Her face however reconstructed itself until it was back to normal. Nin gave a big "whew" as he sighed from his mouth. Eisra however smirked at Geno.

" You sure are a feisty little boy. And your kind of cute too."

" _Cute? __B-But I'm cute. She should be saying that too me."_

" When I freeze you I'll be sure to keep you somewhere where I can gaze at you every second of every day. Ice Tiger Fist!"

Eisra's right hand became covered in ice while Eisra's left hand became shrouded in a foggy mist. Eisra slammed both her left hand on her right fist and a giant tiger face made of ice came out.

Haaaa!"

Geno ran up to giant tiger and jumped over it. He then ran up the back of the tiger up to Eisra. When he reached the young witch he rapidly started punching her. Large holes were made in her chest, her face, her arms, and legs, as she shattered.

" Noooo!"

Eisra fell on the ground. Her arms, legs, and even her head were disconnected from her body. Eisra's eyes became swollen as one single drop of tear dripped from her left eye and turned into ice.

" Sister. Sister...I'm sorry."

" This is for hurting my friends the dragons!" Geno ran up to Eisra's head and raised his left arm to her. He was about to smash it into her face cracking it open. " Take this you witch-"

" Geno, no!"

Something wrapped around Geno's neck and pulled him back before he could crack Eisra's neck open. When Geno turned around he saw Nin with a long monkey tail sticking out of his rear end. When Nin dropped Geno from his monkey tail he swayed it back and forth.

" Nin...what was-"

" I can't have you hurt someone, Geno. I don't care what they've done. Your grandfather used to tell me about a man named Goku. Goku would never hurt someone who can't fight anymore. So I suggest you do the same."

" But Nin...she..."

" We're only here for the Dragon Ball, remember. Nothing else." Nin walked up to the head of Eisra, raised her off the ground, and sticked her back on her severed neck. The ice mended together keeping Eisra's head intact. " There. You should use this moment to do whatever you like. It's your life to live after all, isn't it."

Eisra could now hear her heart beat as her head was once again connected to her body. Looking at Nin's happy face caused her heart to be so hard it felt like it would pop out of her chest. That was until...

" Look out!"

Nin was pushed away by Eisra. A giant beam of purple light came down and struck Eisra. The icy witch shattered before Nin's very eyes. Like her body Nin's small yet proud heart also felt too be shattering. That's when he looked up and saw someone flying above him.

" My name is Captain Ginyu. I'm the leader of the elite mercenary platoon, the eponymous Ginyu Force. And I'm here for your Dragon Balls."

**Narration: **Who is Captain Ginyu? Why is he after the Dragon Balls? How will Nin take the lose of Eisra? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Next.


	8. Battle 8

**Disclaimer: **I thank the two awesome author's who reviewed my story. The length of each chapter may not be long, kinda like Pokémon Global Adventure fanfiction, but I hope each chapter I can get a review. We'll see!

**Author's Note-**I love Dragon Ball almost as much as I love One Piece, the action, characters getting wives, and comedy. I'm trying to make this like the series.

X-X-X-X

After so many years, it was hard for Nin to accustom himself to true daylight again. Even this shy, cloud blanketed sun seemed to blaze in to his eyes from the moment it rose until it slide down the hills.

He disliked it, but also felt a sort of wonder: _could there really a Dragon Ball on the_ _top of the mountain?_ He had made sure Geno wandered ahead of for a lookout-worse than meaningless, because Geno had his own things delaying Nin.

" Hey Nin, I think I see a butterfly below," Geno said hysterically

" Yeah, so?"

" So I'm going to catch it!"

Geno jumped off the cliff and headed towards the ground. The worst case scenario was how it impacted Nin:

" Wait!"

X-X-X-X

After having to hike fortwo hours, most of which was Geno's fault, so he used vine's to stop his arms from moving. Nin and Geno finally reached the summit of the mountain.

Nin lost himself in the cool breeze, but even this fair place had been luring with a dark omen and it took Nin a few heartbeats to shake off the grip of his anxiety and focus on the Dragon Ball nearby.

" Geno, why do you have to be such a hoodlum?" Nin thought out loud.

" What's a hoodlum?"

" I mean do you even want to have children when you get older?"

" Why would I want to have children? Don't kids sprout out of the ground like beansprouts?"

" Oh boy, I have much to teach you, young man."

" Help!" The sound of a frail old woman screamed. " Help, I can't move!"

" Well, Geno, it appears you have the chance to prove your usefulness." Nin tapped on the vines, and it feel down from around Geno's waist. " Get going."

X-X-X-X

The endless marathon of the mountain had ended, but only for Geno, he left Nin behind-an urgent subject that throttled Nin deep within him.

" Stupid Geno!" Nin yelled to the sky. " Who does he think he is; he left a poor

monk like me behind." Nin was angry, his voice growled like a wild dog, he spun to the left and kicked nearby mountain, cracking it.

" Hey Nin," Geno said, but Nin was to upset with him.

" What is it, Geno?" Nin spun around. " Can't you see I'm-" Nin froze seeing Geno, something grotesque was in his face. " AH!"

" Would you quiet down over there, youngster," An old woman's voice nagged.

" Wow, what is that?!" Nin screamed in the old woman's face.

" That's not very nice to say to your elders, young man. My name happens to be Zula. It's my name, my heritage, and I'm married to the most wonderful man you'll ever meet."

" I found here trapped under a rock!" Geno laughed hysterically, he was confusing everyone around him. " She told me: rock just fell on her! Buwawah-"

Nin bonked Geno on the head; he was too fast for anyone to see.

" That's not funny, you idiot! She's lucky to even be alive!"

" Yes, that experience was very horrible, but this nice young man was kind enough to lend me a lift to my house."

" She promised me there will be food when we get there!"

" Let me clarify this: this lady doesn't know where to go, she's lost her way _when _a rock fell on her, so you, Geno, are trying to help her?"

" Pretty much," both Geno and the old woman said in unison.

" As a monk, it is my duty to help her. As a man, I'm able to clearly speak my mind, and I say you're both insane!"

X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, high in the sky, flying like a bird, there was a D.N.A experiment shark looking for trouble. He had short blue hair, strong build about 5"8, green eyes, tanned skin.

" I sense a power level of over 800 are around here," the figure said. " If my sources are accurate...the wife of the Gaia master is somewhere in this forest."

X-X-X-X

Nin had never seen anything like it. Even in his worst childhood nightmares, charged by some hungry monsters like dinosaurs or carnivorous beasts, he had never felt the terror of _power_. That power closing in far away-not the two thieves he easily fought off with Geno.

" That monk nearly killed us!" The long black haired thief yelled.

" One of those wolves near ripped my arm off too!" The Chinese one shouted.

" Nin, do you know these guys, Nin?" Geno said.

" I don't know anything about them. I have no empathy for thief's. Geno, you take the one on the right, and I'll take the one on the left."

" YAY!"

Startled, Geno let the old lady go, almost losing his fingers as she crashed down. The thief Geno face looked helpless and terrified, his face was white as a ghost.

" HIYAA!"

Geno was too fast, got his petit body on the back of the thief's neck, then crushed him under the weight of his feet. No time at all, the thief passed out, then collapsed on the ground, dramatically.

Nin did his fighting a little more soundly, stood up and had his arms in a prayer, as the charging chineseman tried to throttle him.

" Grasshopper Kick!" Nin said, simply jumped up in the air and watched as the chineseman smashed into him, comically.

" _Wow," _The old lady thought, she awed both Nin and Geno. _" These two are amazing, spectacular! They remind me of my husband when he was young."_

Still, no matter how much the old lady thought, she couldn't revive herself of her youth. She could however see Geno and Nin and how they piled the thieves on top of each other: Nin gripped the chineseman's left shoulder, he soon lift him above the ground then spinned him around in a circular formation.

" Good luck trying to find your friend, thief!"

Nin stopped spinning and launched the thief's body into the air-a loud yell through the man's lungs.

" AHHHH!" The other thief shouted. " Chinry! Hold on tight, Chinry! I'm coming to get you!"

Chinry was miles away from Nin, Geno, the old lady, and the Chinese thief, he was willing to go the distance.

X-X-X-X

The old lady was bellowing with both her voice and her thoughts, taking the air of the woods shudder and her bones throbbing inside her flesh.

" OH! OH, WHERE ARE WE!?

Nin's eyes narrowed and he turned to Geno, the tiny kid; even he seemed caught by surprise.

" Old woman are so cranky, Nin," Geno said.

" Maybe she's just upset from not getting her medicine?" Nin said.

" _No..." _the old lady thought, she sighed. " _A terrible evil is heading straight for us. And when he captures us...no one will be safe." _

X-X-X-X

The house of the old lady was getting closer. Unfortunately the woods they were in was still isolated; no one visited it, but the old lady referred it as a _short _cut.

As a monk Nin had an effect in a forest much like much like the one he was in now-that was a pleonasm, because _peace _and _woodland _pretty much defined each other-from the front and back.

Geno was still carrying the old lady, had her clinged onto his back, and was laughing hysterically.

" Thanks for carrying me this far, young man," The old lady said to Geno with a gloomy expression.

" No problem!"Geno laughed hysterically. " I want food, you need home, maybe we can help each other ou-"

Nin bonked Geno on his head; missed the old lady.

" You idiot! You never ask for things when being generous. We'll find our _own _food."

" It's no problem, youngster. My husbands a little bit of a glutton but you're more than welcome to stay the night in our humble abode."

Both Nin and Geno smiled. However, just when they let their guard down, Nin lost his foresense, as something appeared behind him and _hit _him.

" I just hate seeing mushy stuff," A voice said snidely in the cover of the shadows.

Geno had no idea who the man in the shadows was, but he could just see the whiteness of his teeth glimmered.

" Old lady, do all folks tend to act this way?" Geno asked.

" no, young one. That there is a Saiyan."

" What's a Saiyan?"

" The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle. They attack numerous plants to build up wealth and goods."

" That's right, old lady. I however was created here on Earth. I do love my creator, my human mother that raised me when I was just a child, but I'll be selling this planet, and I need those small balls to do so."

At first when the thought of the Saiyans she thought they all died of hunger and exposure. Now _he _was here, a genetically made Saiyan, she didn't know _what _to believe. Than, while the old lady's feet touched the ground, she found Geno preparing to face the Saiyan.

" Hey old lady, if I can beat this guy, whoever he is, may I have extra servings at your home?"

" Are you CRAZY!?" The old lady yelled, her voice _bang_ inside Geno's eardrums. " I can tell he's a clone, but Saiyans are strong, ruthless creatures. I heard there's some that can even destroy planets."

" So...he's strong? So what? That'll just make him more fun to face."

" The Saiyan smiled, raised one eyebrow, said, " I admire your courage."

" _Courage, or stupidity_?" The old lady thought.

Geno sped up towards the clone. Geno went in for a jab, but the clone dodged, tilted his head to the right.

_" What speed..." _

The clone reacted, stuck his right fist out and jabbed Geno in his torso, but was caught by Geno before it made contact.

" Nice move." The clone snickered. " It was pretty good."

" I can always do better."

Geno kicked the clone in his torso, pressed his legs in his chest, then pushed himself back. The clone stopped moving with his feet scraping against the ground.

The clone smiled, all attention on Geno, " That was pretty impressive-_ack_-the best I've never had-_ack_-battling a little kid-_ack_-but fighting you is only part of my problem; I have nothing to lose!"

The clone disappeared, reappeared, moving at an unbelievable speed, then grabbed Geno by his arms.

" NO!" The old lady shouted.

" You may be able to escape debility." The clone leaned on Geno, said in his ears. " But you can't escape..." Geno was squeezed under his waist, crushing. " Death."

The sound of squeezing was _cracking-_the old lady was scared.

" Umm..." Geno stuttered. " Are you crushing me, or are you giving me a hug? I can't really tell."

At an incredible speed, Geno disappeared, reappeared behind the clone covertly, and grasped the clone around his waist.

" Can I give you a hug?"

" Ack!" The clone screamed. " _What is this? I have a scan of 800, but how can I feel power of over 1000 irradiating from this small kid?"_

" HIYAA!"

Geno jumped in the air, spinned his body, then _crashed _on the ground, clone _hitting _first.

" YAY that was so much FUN!"

_" Who is this kid? He makes me want to...go all out. _Yo-Ki Strangle!"

Blue light formed from the clones finger, created a long chain, then wrapped it around Geno's neck, strangling him.

" This is pretty...impressive..." Geno exclaimed. Geno than spinned his body around, broke free of the chain, and backed up. He soon reached a specific spot, smiled." Maybe I'll have to go all out?"

" Yo-Ki Bomb!"

A long chain of blue light formed from his arms, spinned it around, then lashed it towards Geno, as it exploded. Smoke fazed the area, Geno could no longer be seen, and the Saiyan smiled broadly.

" So much for him."

With a dull thunk, the smoke cleared, and Geno appeared, between his palms was a glowing blue ball.

" Ka..." Geno said. "...meha..."

" _He's bluffing. No one that small can use the Kamehameha wave._ "

"...ha...me..." The blue light between Geno's hands illuminated bright blue, his ball grew larger, as the Saiyan flinched. " HA!"

A whitish-bluish beam of _ki _was released, and homed in on the Saiyan.

The Saiyan flinched, soon smiled, " You're an interesting boy. For your valiance, I'll give you my name, CFX. Perhaps we'll meet again...when I've gotten stronger."

It was right before the beam hit CFX did he disappear. Geno's beam instead hit the woods behind, and a large explosion destroyed the forest behind. Whilst the forest was gone there was an aftereffect, as Geno was worn out and tired.

" _That kid..." _The old lady thought, the sound of Nin awakening was heard. " _There's no way he's human." _

_X-X-X-X_

Nin seized by a sudden sensation of falling, though he could still sense the wet clay of ground beneath his feet, slick as the back of the salamander in his masters garden pool. Nim trembled; he had never been troubled by darkness before. Ever since Nin was struck by an ominous figure, unconscious and immobilized his eyes were just readjusting to the intensity of the light.

In all the years Nin discovered the tight, narrow corridors of his temple, he had never ventured beyond the upper stories, the place where the ceiling was a rare work of crumbled stone, the dense and spreading roots of trees.

" _That Geno really is something. First he was able to take down one of the most fearsome dinosaurs around, and now he took down a Saiyan all be himself_."

" Hey Nin!" Geno laughed hysterically. " I think I can see Granny's house! Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

Geno dashed away, the elder, old lady on his back, as he left standing in the same place.

" _That Geno can be such an idiot."_

X-X-X-X

" IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK HERE, YOU OLD BAT!" A male voice yelled inside his and his wife's cottage home.

" WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE PACKED ME A MAP LIKE I ASKED, YOU OLD GEEZER!" The old woman shouted.

Geno and Nin weren't allowed inside the old woman's house, because she had yet to speak with her husband. Geno and Nin had waited outside for nearly 30 minutes and were staring to get agitated from waiting.

" You think she could've mentioned us, Geno?" Nin said.

" She's just taking her sweet old time, Nin. I'm sure she'll be out here at sometime."

" For our sake, I hope you're right."

Nin's one layer of kimono held air and kept him buoyed up for a moment–long enough for his struggling lungs to steal new breath from the fetid atmosphere. He had not yet recovered his senses, however, the door to the house opened and he and Geno walked inside.

X-X-X-X

There was nothing special about the old woman's home. The entire infrastructure was made of solid wood, frames of her and her husband hanged along the wall, the room itself smelling like the fragrance of perfume, as a fire was lit in a fire place.

Her husband however was a site to behold. He was of average height and weighed over 200 IB's, has wrinkly skin, has short white hair, a white beard, and grey eyes. He was wearing a brown over jacket, a blue-striped shirt underneath, leather brown trousers, and a dark gray knit beanie hat.

" So Zula really needed your help to get here?" The old man said, he stared directly into both Nin's and Geno's eyes. " If that's the case..." The man looked deep into both Nin's and Geno's eyes, then help his right arm out. " ...it'd like to be the one who'll welcome you to our humble abode."

" Yeah...I like the...smell..." Geno said.

" Thank you," Zula said. " I try my beast to clean it everyday."

" Geez, he's just trying to act friendly," Zula's husband scoffed. " You don't have to be so _modest_."

" AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT EVERYONE DOWN WHENEVER THEY TALK BACK TO YOU!"

" I do not. I simply point out all flaws, which you don't have the brain power to do."

" YOU JERK!"

" YOU OLD BAT!"

Both Zula and her husband got into a fight–Nin made sure he and Geno were far away from them. The man tried striking her with his backhand, but she quickly caught it with her hand, then retaliated by pushing him back.

Just when it seemed her husband would fall down, he maintained his place; standing, he put both his arms behind his back. The man charged, his wife charged, both got close together and were pushing against each others.

" I...love...you... so much," The old man exclaimed while pushing on his wife's hands, then they stopped their fight.

" I don't understand," said Nin, he scratched his head. " How can you say you _love _each other, and yet you fight?"

" Are you kidding?" Zula laughed. " Fighting is the only thing that passes the day around here."

" Yes, me and my husband Atzu just love it when we let our anger out, then make up by the end of the day."

" Anyways, forgive my wife's poor manors. You two must be tired after carrying her dead weight."

" DEAD WEIGHT?! I'M THINNER THAN YOU, YOU CHUNKY OLD GEEZER!"

" DON'T CALL ME A GEEZER, YOU OLD BAT!"

Geno and Nin replayed the actions over and over; Atzu the husband throttled toward his wife, she returns with a barrage of fists, then he counters with his own fists, over and over again.

" Geno, if my life has taught me one thing, is that there's nothing worse than seeing a woman angry."

X-X-X-X

Nin, Atzu, and Zula couldn't believe their eyes, but Geno was eating so fast they couldn't keep track of him. They watched him as a glutton: grabbed a bowlful of carrots and shoved them into his mouth, eating a mountain of mashed potatoes afterwards, and _gurgle _down a glass full of milk.

" _Stupid Geno. Why must he embarrass me when I'm around company?"_

" You sure have quite an appetite," Atzu said. " You kind of remind me of my dear son Zet."

" Yes, Zet was always a pig when it came to eating," Zula joked, laughed. " I remember this time he ate a whole raw turkey, I was just about to put it in the microwave, but then I look up and see the turkey gone, and I'm like _where _is that turkey, Atzu?"

" And I was like _it _should be on the counter," Atzu laughed.

" So I looked down, and see my own son eating away at my turkey."

" That's quite an interesting story," Nin said. " Whatever happened to your son?"

There was a cold breeze on Nin's right shoulder; he was seeing the dreary facial expressions of both adults.

" We don't really want to talk about it," said Atsu; his face was glooming on the ground." We just want you to know we loved our son very much."

" And even though he isn't with us today, we know somewhere he's watching over us."


	9. Battle 9

**Author's Note-**One of these days I'm going to have to change the order of where my stories are produced. I also hope you didn't think it was strange for me to add Captain Ginyu all of a sudden. I just wanted these fights to take a bunch of turns like in Dragon Ball Z. Please review : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z

X-X-X-X-X

Captain Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu force, a team of mercenaries wiped out by Goku and Vegeta. At first Captain Ginyu used a body switching technique that failed transforming him into a frog. But when the planet Earth was destroyed he went straight to hell with his original body. Now he was back and ready to fight those who got in his way.

Nin couldn't believe his eyes. Eisra the Ice Witch was gone. The only thing that remained of her were the pieces of ice she was made of. Nin couldn't suppress his anger. He wanted Ginyu to pay with his life. His energy started raising. Ginyu using his sensor checked Nin's power level. And he had a power level of...

" Four thousand?!" Ginyu shouted after looking at Nin's power level. His power levels were so high that it frightened Ginyu, but then he started laughing. " Haha! That's all? Your no match for me. Tell you what though. The rest of my Ginyu Force are still in Hell. How about you join me and I'll let you live."

" Kiss-my-ass! I won't let YOU live after what you did to Eisra!"

" Okay, your lose. How about I wipe out the rest of your friends so you'll be alienated from all of them."

" I'LL CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!"

Nin disappeared, reappeared behind Captain Ginyu and kicked him behind his back. Nin was strong and fast. He sent Captain Ginyu flying with just his foot, then he disappeared, reappeared in front of Captain Ginyu and roundhouse kicked him in his face. The great captain rolled away from him until he stood back up, snarled.

" That was pretty good. But don't get cocky just yet. I'm Captain Ginyu. No one can stop me!

Ginyu relentlessly fired ki blasts at Nin. Ki blasts were like Geno and Nin's Kamehameha, but they discharged faster and weren't nearly as on their usage, these discharges can be destructive and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power of the person using them, ranging from mountains, cities, continents, planets, solar systems to galaxies. Ginyu fired small balls of blue energy at Nin.

" Kaah"

Nin started punching the ki blasts with his hands. The blasts shattered the moment they made contact with Nin's hands. Ginyu used the blasts as a means of distraction, for while Nin was busy punching them he disappeared, reappeared behind him and punched him to the ground. Before Nin hit the ground Ginyu reappeared below Nin and pummeled him back into the air. By the time Ginyu stopped punching him he was covered in scratches, bleeding, and his left arm seemed crippled.

" I told you. Your no match for me. I'm Captain Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu Force. What chance do you have of beating me?"

" Heh heh," Nin laughed at Captain Ginyu.

" What?"

" Heh heh. You really think I don't stand a chance against you? I haven't even begun to fight."

Nin pulled on his robe with his hand and pulled it off. Under his robes was a muscular eight-packed body. He threw his robes to the ground. The robes were heavier then they looked. The moment they fell the ground split open. Nin's monkey tail swinged back and forth at the freedom of the clothes off. Ginyu once again checked Nin's energy readings with his sensor, and found that he now had a power level of...

" Six thousand?!"

" Heh, that's right. My master told me my strength was very destructive. He gave me these clothes to keep me from destroying this entire planet. But I don't need them now that I'm against someone as vile as you!"

" I see...your a Saiyan, are you? _Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were nearly all obliterated by Lord Frieza. The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. If he is a Saiyan then what is he doing here on Earth? I thought they were all eradicated."_

" So are we going to fight or are you just going to keep your mouth agape like a buffoon?"

" I'll kill you! Milky Cannon!"

Captain Ginyu holds his right or left hand forwards, his body glowed bright pink as he charged a new attack, and then releases a strong purple wave of energy from it. The wave headed straight for Nin. Nin however flew towards the wave, and then he kicked it with his left foot. His foot was so strong like iron it sent the wave crashing towards the ground.

" Heh. Is that really the great Captain Ginyu can do?"

" You don't SCARE me! I'm CAPTAIN GINYU! Galaxy Dynamite!"

Ginyu attacked Nin with a barrage of a purple energy , Captain Ginyu puts his hands to his sides and charges purple energy spheres. Then, he shouts "You're mine!" as he puts his hands forward and releases a massive barrage of energy blasts at the opponent, causing major damage to his opponent. Nin just smirked. During the barrage he narrowly avoided every attack, tilting his body in different directions. Things seemed to easy for him.

" At least make this a challenge for me-"

What Nin didn't suspect was how Captain Ginyu could hit him in a rush attack. First, Captain Ginyu said "Wide open!" as he elbowed Nin in the face. Then, he attacked Nin with a barrage of punches before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. Ginyu found his opportunity to wrangle Nin, he grabbed his neck and started squeezing him.

**Narration: **Is this the end for Nin? What does Captain Ginyu have for the young warrior? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Next.


End file.
